Trailblaze III: The King's Quest
by Michael-GoldenHeart23
Summary: The Trailblazers are back for their final, defining chapter. On behalf of Elsa and Anna, they seek to unlock the secrets of the memory stone. This leads them on a perilous journey to discover the truth of what became of Arendelle's king and queen. Only love can keep you strong. Only courage can bring you home. Only the truth, can set you free.
1. Chapter 1 - Prophecy

_For LeAnn, a person of inspiration, loyalty, and redemption._

 **Chapter:1 Prophecy  
**

Thunder boomed and echoed throughout the kingdom of Arendelle. Inky clouds of darkness loomed over the North Mountain's peak and draped over the surrounding landscape. A lone raindrop struck against the mountain's face, and soon a torrential and copious downpour came to be. The rainstorm swept across the kingdom, accompanied by the flash of lightning flaring behind it. Thunder roared like a mighty beast prowling from the skies above. The shower increased intensity, and soon the ground was a muddy mess that reeked of a cringing odor. There was a moderatley-sized encampment just passed the North Mountain's noble base. Its tents flailed about as winds reached extreme levels of speed. A flag prevailed against the ominous weather conditions. Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the flag's emblem. It was a darkened swirl with the Norse words, "Maelstrom" woven across the banner.

While most of the clan's members had sought shelter from the rain, others could be heard outside. Both men and women were heckling and chortling. They shook their fists and jeered at whatever event took place between them. There, a sixteen-year-old boy had just been punched to the ground by a much larger youth. The superior was a stocky, bald warrior in his twenties. His blonde facial hair was drenched, gaining a darker pigment as he mocked. "Is that the best you've got?"

The teen whom he had inflicted such a crushing blow upon crawled forward. He had landed face first, causing his frontal half to be coated in dripping, clumps of mud. He wiped his face and lunged at his attacker, only to be punched down again. "Hahaaaa!" laughed a woman from the crowd. "Finish the runt!"

The bald brute gave the teen a kick to his hip, causing him to growl and cringe. "Lone loser," he spat. "No one ever loved you." Enraged by his remark, the teen leapt to his feet, causing his growing brown hair to whip around. He threw a punch at the bully, but he countered with a jab to his face. Once more, the teen fell over, dazed from such a brutish impact. The crowd around them loved every bit of the violence as the bully brushed the rain off of his head. "You think your one of us? Eh? Is that what it is?" He knelt down and painfully grabbed the teen by his hair, proceeding to pull him upwards. "Lemme tell you something. We FOUND you. You're not of our kin. You're not of our blood. You will never be one of us." With his final heckle, he shoved the teen back into the mud. He was about to turn when he saw the teenager rising once more. "You don't give up, do you? You should take after your parents and give up, just as they did you."

"AAAAGH!" screamed the teen before dashing at the bully. The brute punched, but he ducked under it and uppercutted him in the jaw. The teen proceeded to mount his antagonist and pin him to the ground. Once this feat was accomplished, he began to furiously wail on him until drawing blood. He picked up a nearby, jagged stone as the onlookers around him cheered with bloodthirsty excitement. The teen raised the stone and prepared to smash his bully's skull to pieces when a hand grabbed his arm.

A man scolded, "TOMAS!"

The teen froze up and struggled to break free of the man's grasp. With a painful squeeze of his arm, Tomas dropped the stone, causing it to plunge back into the muck below. He turned to face a stern and respected man. Rain clamored against his distinguished armor. "Master," bowed the teen. "He insulted me and my heritage."

The master turned to see the bloodied bully crawling away, "Is this true?" his voice bellowed louder than the thunder above them.

"Yes, Master Marius." The boorish oaf gave a slight nod, causing the master to pick him up and shove him away.

"We have enough enemies in other lands. You want to fight here, you're in the wrong clan!" He gave the instigator another forceful shove. "You shame yourself." He turned to the crowd. "And all of you, egging them on like this is some sport. To bed! Now!" The onlookers dispersed to their tents and the master approached Tomas. He placed his armored hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, boy?"

"Fine," grunted Tomas, averting his gaze.

Marius scowled, "You will look at me when I address you, Tomas."

Tomas stood up and trudged away from his grasp. "I'm done!"

"Tomas? Tomas! Get back here this instant!"

Tomas ignored his shouts and disappeared in the extreme downpour. Without wasting a moment, Tomas ran for his tent and grabbed whatever essentials he could carry. He fought through the irritation of his aching joints and grabbed hold of his satchel. Running back into the rain, Tomas made for the stables and picked the first horse he came into contact with. He grabbed hold of the chestnut steed's reins and mounted it. "Ya!" He spurred it forward.

"So you're running away? That's it."

Tomas turned to see Marius at the stable's exit. "Yes," he intoned. "I can't stay here any longer. Everyone hates me."

"Everyone?"

"I don't belong here."

"You don't?"

"This is all so wrong for me!"

"Is it?"

"Would you stop that!" snapped Tomas. "Is this just all a joke to you? Am _I_ just all a joke to you? Everyone else certainly thinks so."

"And since when does 'everyone else' have a say in how you live your life? Hmm?"

Tomas remained just as tense. "They don't! It's just...I...They just...I don't belong here."

"Only because you deem it so," nodded Marius.

Tomas glared at his master. "Look, I appreciate all you've done for me. You wanted to give me a chance. You wanted to be the closest thing I've ever had to parents but it just won't work. I don't belong here. Everyone in the Maelstrom was born into it. I...I don't even know if I'm Arendellian. I'm just a missing link." Tomas scowled with a nasty thought, "The product of cowardly and neglectful parents."

Marius became enraged by his words. He ran over, pulled Tomas off of his horse, and gave him a fierce shaking. "Don't you EVER say that of your parents again! They loved you more than anything, you hear me?"

"Then why did they abandon me? WHY?!" retaliated Tomas. Marius stared his teenage pupil down, but remained silent. "That's what I thought."

"Now you listen to me, boy." Marius cleared his throat and breathed deeply. "I don't know why your parents left you as a child. I don't. But I have to believe it was for a reason. A reason that you'll be throwing away if you leave the clan."

"What do you mean?" wondered Tomas.

"I believe that we discovery our destiny on the path to self-improvement. It's the little moments that shape us into who we are, and only through that shaping, can we fully understand our destiny. If you walk away, you will never hone the skills you've been learning in the Maelstrom for years. You're a brilliant swordsman, and a damn fine blacksmith. You can be the best, if you just...stay...here. You want purpose in your life? Make becoming the best your purpose. Arendelle needs you. You dedicate yourself to your country, and not only will the people love you, but you will love yourself. And on your journey of self discovery, you're past will come to light, but only when you're ready."

Tomas sighed at his master's words. "Dedicate myself to my country..."

"And don't you dare tell me you're not Arendellian. I know you are."

Tomas looked up, "How could you possibly?"

"Because you're a fighter. Because you don't let anyone smack you to the ground unless you take them down with you. The ferocity, the pride, the honor. All of that is running through your blood. Mark my words, Tomas. You're going to be a hero to this country someday."

Tomas began to smile as he dropped his bag. "I don't get it. I'm the first outsider to ever be in this group. You found me when I was a baby and took me in just like that. Why? Why put so much effort into...just me?"

Marius smiled down and replied, "Because everyone needs a hero. Someone to guide them to the light. To become a symbol. To become hope. I've done it for you, and someday, you...will do it for everyone. The world needs you, Tomas. Be its hero."

A tear escaped Tomas' eye before he hugged his master tight. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Rendezvous

**Chapter: 2 Rendezvous  
**

_"Because everyone needs a hero. Someone to guide them to the light. To become a symbol. To become hope. I've done it for you, and someday, you...will do it for everyone. The world needs you, Tomas. Be its hero."  
_  
"Tomas?"

Tomas shook himself free of his late master's words. "Huh?" He rolled over in bed, his hair a tangled mess.

Resting next to him was his beloved wife, Zi. She caressed his cheek, simultaneously clearing the hair from his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes of course." he sighed. "Just...thinking."

Zi kissed his forehead, "Oh my dear. You think too much. We both do." She sat up and slid to the side of the bed with a stretch.

"What time is it?" yawned Tomas.

"It'll be sunup soon," replied Zi.

Tomas loosed a groan and rolled himself out of bed, placing his muscular arms over Zi's shoulders. He kissed the back of her neck, "Five more minutes."

"Honey," she intoned. He kissed her neck again, making her coo. "Alright, five more minutes." She turned towards him and planted a longing kiss on his lips. She giggled at the sensation of his beard tickling at her chin. She nestled herself in his arms as he led her back under the covers. Her hands roamed his bare upper body while his entangled themselves in her raven hair. There was something soothing about being at sea. Tomas and Zi could feel the serenity within as waves gently rocked the royal galleon.

As Tomas passionately kissed his wife, he heard a squeak and shuttered. His snowgie companion sat on the nightstand with a huge grin. "Lucky! What'd I tell you about watching us kiss-"

"At least we're only kissing," laughed Zi. She pat Lucky on the head, "Good morning, sweetheart. Will you go wake up Benji for us?" The snowgie nodded and scurried through the crack in the bedroom door. Lucky dashed as fast as his tiny feet could carry him, and slid across the deck and into another living quarters.

"The sun prepares to rise over the sea," Ben said to himself while writing in his journal. "With the new dawn comes new wonder, and the beginning of our investigation...our quest to uncover the mystery of King Agdar, and Queen Idun." He inked his quill just as Lucky came squeaking in. "Oh! Good morning, little Lucky!" Ben straightened his glasses. "Just chronicling our latest adventure. He cracked his neck, "Is it morning already? Good. I'm practically famished." He shut his book, put on his green coat, and exited his quarters. With a deep breath, he sighed, "What a peaceful morning on the waves."

"RISE AND SHINE! UP AND AT'EM!" barked a voice from the upper quarters. Out stormed Captain Alek. Captain Audrey trailed behind him with a stern stride. With a stomp he exclaimed, "Crewmen to the sails! I want us at the rendezvous point at sunrise!" Arendellian sailors ran for their positions and readied the galleon for maximum mobility. The _Crusader_ was the finest vessel in all of Arendelle's moderately stocked navy. A row of cannons protruded from each side of the green-painted wood. Arendelle's crest shined against the sails as the sun slowly began to appear over the horizon.

As it did, Tomas and Zi emerged from their quarters, each wearing an Arendellian military coat. Tomas was in blue, and Zi was of course in her signature scarlet color. "It's about time you lovers woke up," joked Benjamin.

With the rising sun came a surging wave. "Is that the signal?" wondered Tomas.

Zi climbed up to the crow's nest for a better look. "It's him alright!" she hollered before sliding back down.

The mighty wave was beginning to flow towards the ship when Alek barked, "Queen on deck!" Everyone stood at attention as Elsa emerged from her quarters. The icy blonde was followed by her sister, Anna.

Once Elsa stood next to the helm, all gave a respectful bow. "Here you go, sis." Anna nudged as she handed Elsa a scroll. It was the inspirational speech she had spent all night writing.

"Thank you, Anna." The queen replied. "My faithful crew...today we-"

 ** _SPLOOOOOOOOOOSH!  
_**  
The tidal wave splashed everyone on board. Elsa stood in shock, soaked to the skin. Anna was giggling behind her as she huffed. Her speech had been reduced to nothing more than a soggy cluster of paper. She dropped it and said, "Let's just do this."

"Brilliant inspiration!" applauded Tomas pitifully. Elsa glared at him as he chuckled with a shrug.

The title wave morphed into a whirlpool, and out emerged the Sea King himself, Triton. "Your majesty," bowed Tomas. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"The pleasure is mine. Any friend of my daughter's is one of my own." Triton peered over his shoulder. "Speaking of which,"

Ariel emerged from the surface, her chest cupped in a seashell bra. "Princess Ariel?" wondered Alek. "Enchanted wave or not, you must be exhausted after swimming out this far. Climb aboard and rest your legs."

Ariel flashed a wobbly smirk. "Um...About my legs." She gently leaned back, hoisting a bright green tailfin into the air.

"What the?!" gasped Tomas.

"Tomas," chuckled Zi. "Remember...Father...King of the sea..."

"Ahhhh gotcha," Tomas nodded. "Thanks, dear."

Elsa produced a single clap with her hands, "Right then. You say you've found the ship?"

Ariel nodded, "Which of you will be journeying under with me?"

Tomas shook his head, "How could we-"

"Tomas...Remember...Father...King of the sea...Magic trident."

"Right," Tomas facepalmed.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
Zi loosed a sigh. "And you were doing so well. Why don't you join the royal sisters? I'll stay here keep things in check."

She kissed him as Ben grumbled. "Don't look at me! I hate swimming."

"It's settled then," replied Elsa. "Come along, Anna. The sisters stood along Tomas as Triton's trident began to glow.

"Hold still," affirmed the king.

 ** _BURZZZZZZZZZZT!  
_**  
The trio was zapped by a blinding beam of golden energy. Lucky worriedly hid in Zi's hair, trembling at the magical sight before him. The beam began to pulse with glistening rings of fire, before blasting off into sparkles. When the lightshow cleared, Tomas felt himself splash into the water alongside Elsa and Anna. As he emerged, he felt his feet pressed together. In fact, he didn't have feet at all. Tomas was now bare-chested, and his legs were replaced by dark blue tailfin. He gasped at the sight as Elsa did the same. Hers was an icy teal, and her breasts were held with sky blue seashells. Anna flailed about in her pink tail, gawking at its fluidity. "I'm...I'm a mermaid!" she giggled.

"Incredible," gasped Elsa.

"Impossible," whispered Alek.

"You're telling me, Mon." said a crab on his shoulder. Alek fainted upon seeing the talking creature.

Audrey just barely caught the fainting captain and rolled her eyes.

Ariel swam around Tomas with a giggle, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it!" The Arendellian awkwardly flopped from side to side, his new tail twitching away. She swam next to her father and motioned with her hand. "Follow us." Anna and Elsa joined Tomas as they dove deeper underwater. They ventured into the darkened depths, leaving the morning sunlight behind. Tomas glanced upwards, watching the light slowly fade until it was a mere reflection on the surface. Several minutes into the sea trek, and the trio had already begun to understand swimming with a tailfin.

"How much further?" asked Elsa.

Ariel quickly replied, "Just beyond this kelp forest!"

Audrey peered from the ship's bow, observing the still waters. "Well...now what?"

"We wait," scoffed Alek.

"I'm tired of waiting!" she stamped. "I've been waiting for over a decade."

"You can always jump in and swim after them," joked Zi.

Audrey glared at her when Benjamin added, "Be sure to take a deep breath too!"

"No need," chuckled Alek. "That head of hers is filled with plenty of air."

"What did you say?!" snapped Audrey before she stomped towards the captain. They stared each other down and began to heckle.

"Here we go again," Ben shook his head before nudging Zi. "Ten coins says Audrey slaps him." Zi remained frozen. "Zi? You alright, dear?"

Zi stared out to sea, watching as a red-sailed junk began to appear over the horizon. "What in the world?"

Ben cleaned his glasses, "Isn't that, the _Empress_?"

Zi removed a telescope from her coat pocket and got a closer look. She could see Chinese markings on its tattered sails. She remembered the junk all too well from her voyage to China over a year ago. "It is the _Empress_. But what is Sao Feng doing in these waters?"

"Perhaps bringing another one of your companions to see us," wondered Ben.

Zi gasped upon seeing crew members rushing to their heavy-iron cannons. "I don't think so." She handed Ben the telescope.

He yelped at the sight, "Maybe they're just...cleaning their cannons?"

 ** _BOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
A cannonball blasted across the waves and smashed across the _Crusader's_ deck. "Does that answer your question?!" exclaimed Zi. "Battle stations!" Zi leapt to the helm and sounded the alarm. "Captain Alek! Battle stations!"

"In a moment, Zi." urged Alek. "This banshee needs to be taught a lesson in manners."

"ALEK!" screamed Zi.

"Until next time, _my dear_." sneered Alek before leaving Audrey with a groan. Crew members rushed to positions as he shouted, "Prepare to fire broadside cannons!" 


	3. Chapter 3 - What Lies Beneath

**Chapter: 3 What Lies Beneath**

Tomas brushed his hand across the sands, watching tufts of it trail behind him. He then kicked his tailfin upward, allowing the sand to burst above and create a beautiful design in the water. At least it was a beautiful design until Elsa swam directly not the sand. "Bleh!" she grimaced, sticking her tongue out and wiping it clean. She shot Tomas a look as he shrugged. "I'd freeze you to the core if it didn't mean freezing the ocean as well."

"I thought it was funny," mumbled Anna.

"Shhh," said Ariel. "We're here." The group peered over a jagged rock formation overlooking a sunken ship. The sight made Elsa and Anna quiver.

Anna began to tremble, "Is...is that?"

"It is," sighed Elsa when she noticed the crest of their nation. The rotted emblem was barely visible under all of the algal bloom. Tomas placed his hand on the queen's pale shoulder, only to have her shutter. "Don't touch me." She soon realized her callous response and uttered, "Please." She swam to the base of the rocks, prompting Anna to chase after her.

"Elsa, this has to stop." urged Anna.

"Leave me be, Anna. We have more important matters to attend to."

"If it persists, Tomas deserves an explanation for your behavior."

Elsa's eyes widened at her words. "Absolutely not. He cannot know."

"Well then stop being so stoic with him!"

Tomas continued to observe the shipwreck. Several enormous sharks lurked around the upper decks. "Yikes," he whispered to Ariel. "We'll have to split up and move along the wreckage. We can sneak passed those sharks if we-

 ** _BWOOOOOOSH! BZZZZZZZZT! BOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
King Triton put his trident at ease as Tomas shrugged, "Or your father can blast them all into oblivion. I suppose that works to." He yelled down, "Elsa! Anna! We're moving in!"

Anna gave Elsa an assuring embrace, "Let's just get through this, find out where Mama and Papa are, and get back to the quietness of the ship.

"RETURN FIIIIIIRE!" barked Alek. Broadside cannons blasted from both ships until the _Empress_ glided right alongside them. "Draw swords!"

Soon, hordes of pirates came swinging over for battle. Zi readied her scimitar as Ben gripped his shortsword. Together they fought off the pirates while Alek rallied the men. "Captain Alek!" growled a voice.

The captain locked eyes with the Pirate Lord himself. "Sao Feng," he sneered.

"It's been too long, old friend!"

"Not long enough!" Alek charged at Sao Feng, and a ferocious duel ensued. Their blades clanged as he spat, "What he hell are you doing out here?"

"Special contract," he smiled through his rotten teeth. "My employer wants your queen and princess dead!"

"Not a chance!" Zi yelled before engaging Feng as well.

"I remember you," he gasped. "The Scarlet Sword renegade. Help me slay the royals and I'll split the profit with you."

"No deal," she hissed.

"Well if you're here, Tomas can't be far behind."

Tomas swam down through the lower decks, searching for any clue of the king and queen's whereabouts. Elsa and Anna held onto the belief that their parents were alive. It was the only way the Memory Stone could work. Both sisters had tried to unlock its secrets, but only their parents could provide the final piece. Anna felt herself getting emotional as she drifted through the decrepit hallways. "I used to play hide and seek in here with Papa. I'd hide behind the crates and under the beds, yet he would always find me." She forced a smile. "Funny, I never thought I'd be the one searching for him."

Ariel held Anna's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Keep the faith."

Tomas found Elsa rummaging through her parent's quarters. "Hey, did I do something to you?"

"What? Oh...No."

"Then why are you snapping at me?"

Elsa gave her braid a tug, "I just...Things have been very stressful, Tomas. Anything else is solely the result of my anxiety. Don't take it personally."

Tomas knew she was lying, yet he chose to say, "Alright then. Let's just keep searching." As he reached through a drawer, Elsa eyed his wedding ring for a few moments. "Nothing in here," he grunted. He glanced up at her, "What?"

Elsa swam across the room, her eyes darting across the floors. "I'm beginning to think we won't find anything. If only we-" Tomas grabbed Elsa and dragged her back against the wall. "What are you-"

"Shhh!" Tomas covered her mouth with his palm and slowly pointed down the hall. A ferocious shark prowled, its soulless eyes endlessly wandering. "Looks like Triton missed one," he whispered.

Elsa loosened up with a breath. "Maybe we can squeeze out that window."

"You can, I can't." he replied. "Don't worry about me. You go and I'll find another way out."

"But the shark-"

Tomas glared at the queen. "I'll distract him. Clearly I'm good at it."

Elsa grit her teeth, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well, your highness."

"Friend or not, I will not allow you to take that tone of voice with your queen."

Tomas sighed, "Perhaps I lost my head. I'm sorry-"

"Nothing on my side!" exclaimed Anna as she swam into the room. Her voice caught the shark's attention, and it turned with lightning speed. It darted for Anna just as Tomas rammed into its belly.

"Go!" he grunted. "I'll be fine!"

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pushed her through the window. Once her sister was free, she too squeezed through, only to get stuck at her waist. Anna gave Elsa a mighty tug, "I always knew you had a bigger butt!"

Tomas punched the shark in its nose, sending it into a daze as he attempted to swim away. The shark smacked him with its tailfin, sending him slamming against a table. He opened his eyes to see the shark darting straight for him, its horrendous maw posed to devour him in one swift snap. Tomas ducked and the shark went crashing through the ship's hall, knocking over the entire upper deck in the process. Tomas shielded his face as wooden planks and furniture clumped to the sand below. It was in that instant, that Tomas caught a glimpse of a shining medallion amongst the wreckage. He jolted for it, grabbing the enlarged coin before the shark took another snap at him. Tomas strafed away and swam under the debris. He could hear the shark rumbling behind him, closing in with each swish of its ominous tail.

The predator nearly had him when the ship's mast impaled it in the head. Tomas narrowly escaped with his life and crashed into a sand dune. "Tomas!" gasped Ariel as she yanked him out. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," he affirmed, holding up the medallion.

"What the?" Anna swam over to examine it.

"Any idea what the symbol on it is?" asked Tomas. The medallion had a crest bearing a cloud and thunderbolt.

"Let's head back to the ship. We can examine it there." suggested Elsa. The group departed, but not before giving the king and queen's ship one final, grieving glance.

Anna agreed, "Yes. It'll be much easier to analyze it within the calmness of our vessel.

 ** _BOOOOOOM!  
_**  
A cannonball smashed into the _Empress_ ' hull. "Keep up your fire!" ordered Zi. She took aim with an arrow and shot it into a pirate's back. Ben, now a combatant in training, punched a pirate across the face while Lucky leapt of his fist and bit him. Captains Alek and Audrey dueled Sao Feng, who was wielding twin scimitars.

"Now this is a sight," cackled the lord. "Alek...Audrey...Together again?"

"Enough of your words, snake!" spat Audrey with a swing of her sword. "We need hear none of your jeers!"

"Oh come, captain." joked Sao Feng. "There has to be a significant reason you two are side by side once more." He kicked Alek in the chest, who countered with a jab of his sword.

"We were both eager for a rematch against you," quipped Alek.

Sao Feng sneered, "I figured this was a family reunion."

Alek locked blades with the pirate as Audrey's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh...You haven't told him, Audrey?" he laughed.

Alek peered over at Audrey, who tensed up. "Audrey, what's he going on about?"

"Lies!" was all Audrey could screech before slashing Sao Feng across the arm.

The pirate spun back and snarled, "Enough of this! Men! Sink this vessel!" There was an awkward silence. "What are you waiting for? Are you fools-"

"Unless you want YOUR vessel sinking, you'll call off your attack." affirmed Tomas, now human once more. King Triton aimed his trident at the _Empress_ , ready to fire it at any given moment.

Sao Feng turned with a laugh, "Tomas! There you are! It's been too long."

"Save it. What are you doing out here?"

"You know me, Tomas. Business is business. Someone paid top price for the heads Arendellian royal family. I never thought you'd be here as well."

"Who hired you?" asked Tomas. After a prolonged pause, he reiterated, "WHO?!" With a nod, he ordered Triton to close in on the _Empress.  
_  
"No need for escalations of violence, Tomas." assured Sao Feng with a forced grin. "It was some contractor with a fine set of armor. Silver and black helmet. Violet cape. Very fearsome. Seeing the circumstances have changed, you can pay me and I'll sail away right now."

"Or we can spare your life and call that proper payment," snapped Zi.

"Nice one, honey."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"I see...Very well then." Sao Feng turned.

"Wait!" exclaimed Anna. She grabbed the medallion from Tomas' hand and deliberately ran up to the pirate. "Can you tell us what this is?"

Sao Feng examined the relic, "I cannot say I do, but I know of a man who might. There is an isle to the northeast. Within its growing community resides a grand archive. I heard tell of it when my own name was cataloged in it. You will find your answer there."

Princess Anna slowly nodded, "Thank you."

Feng placed his filthy hand on her cheek and slightly scratched it with his nail. She winced at the pinch. "Of course, my dear."

"Now get lost!" barked Tomas. "Pray we do not cross paths again. It'll cost you your life." With that warning, the pirates departed.

Ben nudged, "You know he'll be back."

"Undoubtedly," added Zi.

Tomas huffed, "We found the information we needed. Captain Alek..." Alek was deep in thought about what Feng at said. "Captain!"

"Yes?"

"Get the ship moving again and chart a course for this northeastern island. We're one step closer to finding the king and queen. Or so I hope."


	4. Chapter 4 - Under the Stars

**Chapter: 4 Midnight Journey  
**

"He failed. OF COURSE Sao Feng failed to kill them!" Hades slammed his grey fist on the table. He pinched the bridge of his boney nose with a hiss. "Tell me again, why you're here." Across from Hades was an armored being with a black hood and violet cape. "Still don't say much, eh? Well let me help you out...YOU'RE HERE TO DESTROY THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE AND HER IRKSOME SQUAD OF IDIOTS!" The being remained immobile. "No more hiring shucks to do your dirty work. That's my job. Now mount whatever atrocious beast of a steed you have and hunt...them...down." The mysterious mercenary yielded a light bow before marching off into the shadows. "Yeeesh."

"I trust your new assassin will get the job done?" beckoned a vizier.

"Jafar. There you are." Hades whisped over to his side. "I can only hope the bozo will get his act together. Are we ready?"

"All is in place," Jafar began to smirk. "We must get to the cauldron." 

The _Crusader_ drifted silently through the night. Most of the crew was fast asleep, except for Elsa. The queen turned to the side of her bed with a stressful scowl. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and allowed her face to sink into the pillow. Soon, she felt a pair of warm, bulky arms wrap around her. A strong and caring gentleman hugged her tight before kissing the back of her neck. The queen giggled as the man turned her over and whispered, "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered back before kissing his bearded face. He lowered his head and began to gently kiss her neck. "Oh..." she quietly cooed. "Oh Tomas, you are a sneaky one."

"Wha!" Elsa gasped herself awake from her dream. The result of such an abrupt moment caused her to huddle under her covers and lose herself in her conflicted thoughts. It was stressful enough knowing she had left Rapunzel and Eugene temporarily in charge of her kingdom.

"Elsa?" worried Anna from the adjacent bed. She rolled her eyes when her sister refused to answer. Lying back down, Anna found herself rubbing the scratch Sao Feng had given her on the cheek.

Zi stood with Alek at the helm while Tomas approached Ben by the quarter deck. The explorer was looking out to see when Tomas placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up, pal?"

"Oh fine, lad." chuckled Ben. "I've been in enough close calls with you to keep me on my toes for the rest of my days."

Tomas laughed while rubbing his shoulder. "Well I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Your bravery in the face of danger has become admirable."

Ben playfully scoffed, "Me? Admirable in the face of danger? This coming from the man who's slain countless foes of all shapes and sizes."

Tomas smiled with a shake of his head, "Ben, I could face off against the entire world and it still wouldn't matter. What matters is why I do it."

"And why do you?"

Tomas recalled and reiterated his master's words, "Because everyone needs a hero. Someone to guide them to the light. To become a symbol. To become hope." He rubbed Benjamin's back. "Well, you've become a symbol to me. A symbol that we can all find the courage to do what's right. No matter who we are or where we come from, this stays the same." He pointed at his heart. "The world needs you, Benji. Be its hero."

Ben smiled through his dirty-blonde mustache. "I will do my best, dear boy."

Lucky squeaked on Tomas' shoulder. "That's right, li'l fella! Ben is brave!"

Meanwhile, Zi asked Alek. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," replied the captain. "It's just, something that despicable pirate said."

"What was it?"

Alek shook his head with a grumble, "Nothing. More lies."

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, you know where your friends are." Zi pat him on the shoulder and jogged over to Tomas and Ben. She placed her arms around them with a giggle. "Now this looks awfully familiar."

"Oh?" wondered Tomas as he kissed her cheek. She began to hum a whimsical tune. "I...I know that melody."

"It's our song! From when we first became a team!" Ben felt himself getting emotional. He began to sing, " _And that is the story_

 _Of the amazing three..._ "

Tomas and Zi joined in," _You and you and I! Friends, are, weeeeeeeeee!"_

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" screamed Audrey from the lower decks.

The trio cringed until Lucky began to go off on a squeak rant. "Easy, buddy." Tomas held the snowgie back. "She's just sleepy is all. In fact, we should all be getting some shuteye."

"At least I will be," snickered Ben as he hobbled towards his quarters.

"Huh?" wondered Zi.

"As if you two will sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?" jeered Tomas. Ben flashed a wobbly smile while moving his body in a thrusting motion. "Oh..OH FOR THE LOVE OF!" Tomas caught on and facepalmed, causing Zi to slap him. "For heaven's sake, Benji. Keep your dirty mind to yourself. There are children aboard!"

"No there aren't," corrected Zi.

"Oh...right." Tomas grabbed Lucky. "Well then there is a snowgie aboard!"

Ben departed with a silly smirk as Tomas and Zi retired to their room. They dressed in their sleeping robes and snuggled under the covers. "Think Sao Feng was telling the truth?" wondered Tomas. "That there really is an island?"

"It's all we have to go off of, isn't it?" Zi rested her head beside him and caressed his face.

"I suppose so." Zi lost herself in Tomas' eyes. "What is it, my love?"

"Just thinking..."

"About?"

Zi smirked, "Benjamin's...suggestion."

"I see," Tomas shifted closer.

"Do you remember what you said to me back in the Tung Shao Pass?"

"Of course, Zi. I want to build a future with you. Start our own family. All of it. I love you."

"And I love you. I believe I'm ready."

"But sweetheart, we're on a very important journey. To get pregnant during such a trying time would put you out of commission."

"We can resolve this in less than nine months. I have faith."

Tomas began to chuckle, "And what? The baby's supposed to endure your rigorous acrobatics? That child will come out doing somersaults!"

"Tomas," Zi whispered. He loved the way she said his name. "I'm serious. Who knows what the future holds. All of our answers could be on this island. Just let go and-"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Zi?" joked Tomas. "Since when are you backing out of an adventure."

"I'm not backing out. I'm prioritizing." Zi breathed deeply. "We've ventured from Arendelle, to Corona, to China. We've battled countless enemies, both supernatural and common. Think of our narrow escapes, all of those near-misses. It's scary, my love. I thought the Tung Shao Pass would be our grave, yet by fate we survived. I don't want to keep taking chances. I'm not saying we should give up this quest, I'm just reminding you that you are my priority. Maybe the past is better off left where it is. You must forgive me for my selfish thinking."

Tomas kissed his wife on the lips. "There is no reason I need to forgive you. You are right about it all. We'll get through this together and it will all be over soon. I can feel it." He kissed her and caressed her thigh. "Now...about those children."

"Oh, Tomas." Zi kissed him as the two lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Their love consumed all senses of duty and other commitments. Zi's hands began to remove his robes as he began to lower one of her sleeves, exposing her pale shoulder. He kissed it as Zi ran her fingers through his thick, long hair.

Tomas felt the excitement escalating within himself. He laughed into her ear and teasingly kissed it. He gripped her waist and centered her before resting his body on top. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready," she smiled.

His hands had just begun to roam her hips when he looked up and saw Lucky. "GAAAAAH!" he shrieked. The snowgie was just sitting on the nightstand, watching the two under the covers.

"LUCKY!" scolded Zi.

"Bad snowgie!" snapped Tomas. "Go to sleep!" The snowgie plopped on the nightstand and continued to stare at them. "Not here! In your bed in Benjamin's room." Lucky squeaked and scurried out of the bedroom. "Snowgies," muttered Tomas.

"Where were we?" Zi kissed Tomas on the neck as the passion resumed. She placed her hands on his bare back and whispered, "I love you."

Tomas began to prepared himself for love when the door swung open and Benjamin charged in. "What the hell happened now?!" exclaimed Tomas.

"Who ate them?" asked Ben.

"Ate what?" wondered Zi.

"Who ate my stash of pastries? I had just gotten them before we set sail!" He dive-bombed the bed, his obese self rolling over Tomas. "Where are my sweets!"

"I didn't eat them!" grunted Tomas.

"Put a shirt on, you gluttonous thief!" hissed Ben.

"Gluttonous thief?" replied Tomas. "You're the one smacking me in the face with your manbreasts!"

"Oh shut it," said Ben. "You secretly like it. Right, Zi?"

"MY EYES!" repulsed Zi before burying herself in her pillow.

"Are you hiding them?"

"Dammit, Benji. I didn't eat your treats!" Tomas shoved him off of the bed and he landed with a thud. "Maybe it was Lucky!"

"Even he couldn't have eaten that much." contested Ben.

"They're called rats, Benji." groaned Zi. "They hide away on ships all of the time."

"I suppose so," he sighed.

"Sooooooo," began Tomas. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes. Of course. Apologies dears." Ben departed and Tomas locked the bedroom door.

"My eyes," cringed Zi.

"YOUR eyes? At least he didn't smack you in the face with those breasts of his. It's going to take me forever to get that out of my head."

"Well, just change your focus." Zi began to loosen her sleeping robes and lower them to her waist.

Tomas' eyes shot open at lightning speeds. "Oh...that'll do." He inched his way towards her, only to see Lucky, back on the nightstand. "SERIOUSLY?!"

Alek stared out to sea, thinking on the words Sao Feng had spoken. "Family reunion...What the hell did he mean? What does Audrey know about it that she doesn't want me to?" Alek was smart enough to realize that his former lover was clearly hiding something. The question remained as to whether or not he would confront her about before their voyage was over. Could he stand the anticipation? What was holding him back? After all, he was the Arendellian Captain of the Guard and Queen Elsa's most trusted soldier. His confidence drove him to find Audrey. After ordering a secondary crew member to take the helm, he made his way to her quarters. Unlike Tomas and Zi, he chose to remain focused on the mission at hand, and would not rest until the king and queen were found. Then again, he was not in love. Not anymore.

He knocked, "Audrey. It's Alek."

"Come in,"

Alek was shocked, "That was easy." He opened the door to find Audrey examining her bags. "Can't sleep either?"

"No. My backup food rations are gone."

"Rats?" wondered Alek.

"No," she replied with a flip of her raven hair before she tied it in a bun. "The bags were opened and any packages were either carefully torn or taken entirely. Whatever you have to say can wait." She unsheathed her sword, "We have a stowaway."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Archives

**Chapter: 5 The Archives**

Alek and Audrey crept across the _Crusader's_ deck, their swords readied and their eyes scouring the ground for clues. They were light on their feet, cautiously stepping against the floorboards before descending into the lower levels. "Aha," whispered Audrey. She knelt down and examined a cluster of breadcrumbs. "This way."

"Perhaps not all of Sao Feng's men departed with him," inferred Alek.

"He had plenty of opportunities to sneak someone onboard during the fighting," Audrey searched for more crumbs. "And the bastard surrendered almost without a fight."

"He did have a sea king holding him and trident-point."

"I still don't trust him,"

"The question is, should I trust you?"

Audrey stopped dead in her tracks, her head slowly turning towards him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What did Sao Feng mean by a family reunion?"

Audrey huffed, "I can't say I know. He was trying to distract us."

"I'm no fool, Audrey. No matter how big of one you think I am," Alek stared her down. "He wasn't lying. He meant something you're keeping from me."

"Alek," Audrey insisted. "Now is not the time and or place for this conversation. We must focus on finding the stowaway." She turned, only to have Alek swing his blade in front of her. He kept its tip aimed at her neck. "Are you mad?"

"Tell me what you know," Alek urged, slowly bringing the blade closer. "I'm not playing mind games with you."

Audrey grit her teeth, "Stand down, Alek." He remained stern. "I said...stand down!" She swung her sword against his and assumed a fighting stance. They glared at each other. "Don't do this. Not again."

Alek spat, "I'm tired of being your goddamn doormat. I want answers, and I'll get them by any means."

Alek stepped on a rickety floorboard, which startled both captains and caused them to jab at each other. Their swords clanged, awakening some of the crew before they dashed topside. He swiped his sword downwards, nicking her heel. Audrey dropped to her knees, only to spin back up and kick Alek in the chest. She slashed across the edge of his shoulder before he countered with an uppercut. Sparks flared from the collision of steel. Audrey ducked under and grabbed Alek by his cut shoulder. She then punched him twice before delivering a headbutt. Alek spun and elbowed her in the torso before their blades met again. She backed up into the duel as Alek went on a rigorous offensive. He kicked her in the knee and disarmed her with a mighty swing. Without wasting a moment, Alek tackled her to the ground, holding his sword to her neck.

"What are you hiding, dammit? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Alright," she panted. "Alright!" She caught her breath and narrowed her sweaty brows. "Sao Feng-"

"Get off of her!" Tomas pulled Alek away and attempted to restrain him. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Let me go!" flailed Alek. "She knows something! She knows!"

"That's enough, Alek!" intoned Tomas as he held him back.

"No! Stay out of this!" The captain broke free and charged at Audrey. "I want answers, Audrey! What did Sao Feng mean by a family reunion?!"

"EEEEEENOUGH!" A powerful ice beam struck the deck and all turned to see a very furious Elsa. "You two have been at odd ends since we found the memory stone. I will not tolerate this anymore. We are here to find my parents, NOT settle old scores."

Alek sighed, "Your majesty, if I may-"

"No. You may not." Elsa asserted. "You are lucky I don't have both of you thrown into the brig. This is an outrage. You are captains of Arendelle, not renegades. Return to your quarters and await further instructions. The rest of you, stay the course until we reach this island...if it even exists. Dismissed." She trudged away as Tomas approached her. "What?" she snapped.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

She paused, "I don't need anything from you. Not anymore."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" The queen stormed off, leaving Tomas to be comforted by Zi, Benjamin, and Lucky.

Princess Anna watched from against her bedroom door and shook her head. "What's happening to us?" she sighed before rubbing the irritated scratch on her cheek.

After such an intense night, the entire crew was relieved to see the sun rise over the waves. With the morning illumination came land on the horizon. "The island!" cheered Ben. "Hahaaa!"

Tomas stretched his neck, "I'm just happy to see land again. I think we all need it."

The _Crusader_ made port and Tomas got to get a good glimpse of the isle's inhabitants. Merchants and traders thrived on the beach, selling off whatever trinkets passersby would find value in. Several shacks lined the rocky gullies beyond the beach. Further behind such structures, was a dense forest. A bronze rooftop could be seen protruding just a foot above the treeline.

Anna emerged from her room and joined Tomas. "Where's Elsa?" he asked.

"She's not feeling well. She wanted me to go for her." Anna gripped the medallion and followed Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin onto the beach. Their feet sunk in the muddied sand as they evaded countless droves of boisterous traders.

It was then that Tomas spotted a man in a bronze uniform with a black sash. A musket lay slung over his shoulder, allowing his free hands to purchase food. "Excuse me, sir." Tomas approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for the 'archives'."

The soldier rolled his eyes. "Isn't everyone? Through the forest and up the hill. Huge place. Can't miss it. I'm on break so don't even bother asking for an escort."

"Some guard he is," grumbled Anna.

The soldier snorted, "There's plenty more to me, beautiful." He gave her bottom a slap, causing her to gasp. She turned and knocked him out with a single punch.

Zi put her arm around Anna. "Somewhere...somehow...Kristoff is proud of you."

Anna cracked her knuckles, "Thanks, Zi."

Tomas and Ben began to chuckle, watching as merchants scrambled to disrobe the unconscious soldier and sell his belongings. The group trekked through the marshy forest. The morning sunshine crept in through the foliage, lighting the way towards the archives. They soon found themselves in a clearing, observing an expansive, bronze-roofed manor. Soldiers patrolled its doors and stopped Tomas and company when they approached.

"State your business," ordered one of the men.

"We need to identify an artifact," said Zi.

"This one," Anna held up the medallion.

A female soldier took it from her. "The archiver will be most intrigued. Let them in." Tomas stepped forward when she held him back. "Your weapons stay out here." She pointed at a nearby table. After exchanging cautious glances towards each other, the group agreed to disarm. Tomas placed his sword and dagger down while Zi removed her bow, arrows, and scimitar. Ben dropped his shortsword while Anna just shrugged.

"Anna," groaned Tomas.

"Fiiiiiiine," Anna rolled her eyes as she lifted her dress and removed a hidden knife that was strapped to her leg.

The group entered the premises as female soldier shouted, "Sir! You have guests!" Her booming voice echoed throughout the archive, which was littered with shelves of endless relics. It was enough to make Benjamin foam at the mouth.

He dashed to each station, "Oh my...Oh my! Egyptian urns...Tribal spears from the Pacific! No...way. Look at these viking helmets! Oh! And these dragon statues. Oh! And these shrunken heads!"

"Like a child in a candy store," Tomas shook his head.

"Welcome!" called an elderly voice. A scrawny elder hobbled over to them, his cane clicking against the tiled floor. He licked his dry, wrinkly lips and smiled. He had even bigger, circular glasses than Benjamin. "Hello travelers. I do hope my bodyguards didn't scare you. I am Reginald, and it is a pleasure to meet you all. Please, allow me to give you the grand tour. It's not often that I get guests anymore. Usually those persistent pests on the beach scare them away. I was once an explorer, back in my day." He pointed a trembling finger up at a massive painting. It depicted a handsome, robust man in a a full set of fine robes.

Zi cringed, "Oh how horrible age is."

Reginald continued, "Once I retired from adventuring, I used my spoils to build this place, a grand archive to all I've known. I also accept donations from fellow explorers!"

"We don't have anything to donate," said Tomas. "But we need help-"

"What is that?" asked Reginald. He poked Lucky in the belly.

"Oh, he's a snowgie."

"Snow...gie? What a peculiar creature. I don't suppose he's for sale."

"No, he's not." interrupted Anna. "Getting back on topic, can you identify this?" She handed Reginald the golden artifact.

"Hmmm," he adjusted his glasses, scratched his thinning white hair, and examined it. "Well...this is surely...a medallion."

"Seriously?" Zi facepalmed out of frustration. Tomas gasped. "What?"

He grinned, "Honey...YOU facepalmed."

"No I didn't," she assured nervously.

"Oh yes you did!" He grabbed her hand and playfully hit herself with it. "Don't slap yourself! Don't slap yourself!"

"You goof!" She shoved him away with a chuckle.

"Where's it from?" asked Tomas as he recovered.

Reginald analyzed the thunderbolt. "I've seen this emblem before. These scriptures...The engraving. I haven't seen an Olympus medallion since my ventures in Greece! This is the symbol of Zeus, the thunder god himself."

"Greece," thought Anna. "Why do you think my parents were headed there?"

"I don't know," replied Tomas. "Reginald, do you know what the words mean?"

"My Grecian is a tad rusty, but let me see."

As he read the engravings, Ben came scurrying over, "Everyone! He even has grails that date back to ancient Sumeria!"

"I take it you're an explorer as well," chuckled Reginald.

"Oh yes. Mr. Benjamin Thatch at your service."

"Well, Mr. Thatch. If you ever lust for a real discovery, I've been trying to find the lost city of Atlantis for years."

"Can we please focus on the writings?" asked Tomas.

"Yes of course." Reginald coughed. "The amulet reads...'The True Hero of Thebes'."

"Who the hell is that?" wondered Tomas.

"Clearly whoever the king and queen were looking for," realized Zi. "We know they were trying to stop a war. They probably went searching for this true hero. We find him. We find them."

Tomas sighed, "How do we know they are alive?"

Anna contested, "The memory stone will only activate once the entire living, royal family lays a hand on it. They're out there somewhere, and when we find them, we can restore all of our memories."

"Well then we'd best get a move on," urged Tomas. "We'll return to the ship and chart a course for Greece."

 ** _BOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
A horrendous explosion blasted a hole in the manor's back wall. In soared a black pegasus with ebony armor. Mounted atop of it, was a fearsome warrior with black armor and a purple cape. Tomas recalled Sao Feng's description of his employer. "Get ready!" He reached for his belt, only to remember leaving all of their weapons outside. He stared up at his foe, hastily planning his next move. 


	6. Chapter 6 - A Knight of Many Faces

**Chapter: 6 A Knight of Many Faces  
**

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Anna.

"I don't want to wait around to find out!" Tomas motioned her to cover behind a bookshelf as a line of Reginald's troopers came rushing in.

"Take aim!" ordered the commanding officer. "Fire!"

Musket muzzles flared and bullets tattered against the foe. While some ricocheted off of his armor, others struck his skin, causing black blood to spatter. As painful as this attack seemed to be, it proved ineffective. The inky enemy dismounted from his pegasus and readied his weapon. A hilt began to materialize into a horrendous tool. Tomas' eyes widened at the sight of the brutalizing mace. It was a steel ball coated in a crude layer of spikes. A bulky chain connected it to the handle. Only a superhuman could lift such a lethal weapon. He raised up the mace as the soldiers continued to shoot at him. With one, colossal swing, he smashed the infantry into a bloodied mess.

"Aiya," gasped Zi. "What's the plan?"

"We don't stand a chance against this thing. At least not unarmed." Tomas motioned the group closer. "Anna and Ben. You two get to the weapons cache outside. It's only a matter of seconds before this guy runs out of soldiers, so Zi and I will buy you some time."

Ben grimaced, "But how will you-"

"I'm working on it!" Tomas hollered back before diving behind a counter.

"My collection!" grieved Reginald. "Years of findings...ruined! How dare you, sir!" He removed a hidden flintlock and pointlessly fired it at the knight. The shot was just as ineffective as the other hundred, and the foe bashed Reginald with the mace.

The old man went tumbling against the doors of the main entrance. "No!" gasped Ben who knelt at his side.

"All that work...for nothing." coughed Reginald.

"We don't explore to collect," assured Ben. "We do so because we love it."

"I suppose," blood trickled from his mouth. He chuckled. "Safe travels, fellow explorer. Find Atlantis for me."

"Benjamin!" yelled Anna. "I need your help carrying these weapons!"

"I'm not sure what good any of it will do if bullets don't even hurt him!"

"Any luck with that distraction plan?" nudged Zi.

Tomas hummed in thought, "I don't have much to work with soooo." He emerged from cover and screamed, "That's a huge mace! You compensating?" The knight angrily swung the mace, smashing the counter in two. Zi glared at Tomas. "What, honey? It worked!" The mace smashed inches from Tomas' feet. "Run! Use anything in this archive!" Zi grabbed a norse axe and flung it at the knight. Meanwhile, Tomas' side had nothing but urns. He proceeded to toss them at the knight. "Take that! How's it taste? That was someone's body! Oh!" Tomas leapt away as the mace grazed the shelves behind him.

The knight diverted his attention to Zi, and swung the mace directly at her. She quickly grabbed an ancient broadshield from a display case. While it did block the strike, the mace was so powerful that it smashed the shield in two. Zi fell hard on the back of her head and she dizzily looked up at the manor's grand chandelier. "Tomas!" she shouted, using her eyes to indicate where she was headed.

Tomas winked before proceeding to distract the knight, and lure him directly under the chandelier. "Come on, big guy!" he taunted. "You haven't hit me once yet!" The knight struck the ground before him, and tiles flung up and struck Tomas in the arms. "That...doesn't count!"

"Tomas!" Benjamin tossed him his sword.

"Thanks!" Tomas grabbed the sword and readied himself. As the knight swung his mace again, Tomas wedged his sword within one of the chain links. When it retracted, it launched Tomas directly at the knight. Meanwhile Zi, continued to climb the tallest bookshelf. Tomas kicked the knight back and to the ground, knocking his helmet off in the process. The knight was certainly not human. His face was completely composed of black, leathery skin that ran all the way up his bald head. His amber eyes were as bulbous as those of a fish. The being had slits for nostrils and ears, all while displaying a permanent scowl. He stood up as Tomas uttered, "What...are you?"

The being did not answer. "I know what he is!" hollered Zi as she unlatched the chandelier. It plummeted directly over the knight, pulverizing him. "He's smashed."

Tomas rolled his eyes, only to cringe when he saw the chandelier begin to move. "We'd better run...Now! Jump!" Zi frontflipped downwards and into Tomas' arms. He set her down as the two bolted for the door.

"Did you get him?" asked Anna.

"Got him, yes. Killed him, no. Get to the ship!" Anna peered inside the manor, having only enough time to observe the chandelier before Zi pulled her away. The once brief excursion through the forest now seemed endless. Their hearts raced with the thought of their assailant closing in at any given moment. They doubled their pace when they heard the whinny of his pegasus. The group tumbled out of the forest and onto the beach, where merchants immediately ran for them again.

"You all need to hide!" warned Tomas. "You're going to die if-"

"No," joked a trader. "YOU'RE going to die if you don't check these prices! I have the finest goods in-"

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
The knight came barreling through on his pegasus and the group made for the ship. "Alek!" screamed Anna. "Elsa! Audrey! Anyone!"

Elsa was busy warning Alek of outbursts when she heard her sister. She gasped at the sight, "What in the world?"

"Battle stations!" exclaimed Tomas.

Alek then shouted, "Ready broadside cannons! Untie those sails and turn us around!" The _Crusader_ began to drift outwards as Ben hopped onboard. As it sail further, Tomas had to throw Zi and Anna onto the deck.

"Jump, my love!" willed Zi. "You can make it!" Tomas backed up to gain some speed when the knight swung his mace against the dock. He lost his footing and fell into the shallow waters. "No!"

"Laaaad!" cried Ben.

"I'm not quitting on you!" yelled Zi. "Swim, dearest. Swim! You can make it!" Tomas swam as fast as he could, his energy sapped from the sprint. Zi proceeded to climb down from the side of the ship and offer her hand. "Almost there, Tomas!" He swam even faster while the choppy waves battered at his face. His long hair drooped over his eyes, and his exasperation prevented him from brushing it back. "That's it...Little closer. Take my hand!"

With one heavy stroke of his arm, Tomas grabbed hold of Zi, but the force made her lose her grip on the ship. "Gotcha!" yelled Alek before toppling over as well. Benjamin grabbed the captain by his legs and did his best to pull up all three people.

"I can't...hold you!" he grunted. "I'm slipping!"

"Not yet you're not!" Audrey switched spots with Benjamin and heaved with all of her might. Together, they managed to get everyone back on the deck.

"That was too close," panted Tomas, drenched with seawater. He opened his color to find Lucky safely inside.

"We're not out of this yet!" exclaimed Elsa. The queen was launching blasts of ice magic into the sky, attempting to strike the night.

"Shoot him down!" ordered Alek. He drew a flintlock and fired alongside the rest of the crew. The bullets were useless and the knight circled around for another flyby. It was then that one of the broadside cannons fired. The cannonball struck the knight right off of his mount, killing it and dismembering him on all sides. His blood blackened the sands and his pieces crashed on the mainland. "Who fired that cannon?" asked Alek. A young, Arendellian sailor raised his hand. "I'm buying you a drink!"

"What was that thing?" calmed Elsa.

"Sao Feng's employer," replied Tomas. "Well he was. Someone wants us all dead. There's one master behind all of this."

"How do you know?" asked Alek.

"I've heard his voice. Through the Raven's mask. Under the village ruins of China. Someone else is at work here."

"We can only trust that they will reveal themselves in time," said Audrey. "What did you find out about the medallion? Were the archives real?"

"They were," mourned Ben.

"The medallion has Grecian origins. The king and queen were searching for the 'true hero of Thebes'."

"Greece?" dreaded Alek. "We've a long journey ahead of us."

"Then we'd best get started," replied Tomas. "Set course."

The knight's dismembered arm twitched on the sand. The black blood around it began to solidify into a web-like material. It then inched itself towards the other body parts, and soon, the knight put himself back together. The creature then stood up and breathed once more. He turned, and marched back to port.

"Load up those crates of rum, men!" barked a curly-haired captain. He and his crew and just finished making port, and all was on schedule. The captain stepped onto the beach when the knight dragged him under the dock. He shrieked at the creature's face before it snapped his neck. The knight stepped forward and removed all of its armor, exposing his slender, leathery body. Within a matter of seconds, he began to shapeshift into the curly-haired captain until he looked like an exact replica. He then spoke in his voice, "Prepare to set sail!"

"But, we just made port?" quipped a bewildered sailor.

"Change of plans," smirked the so-called captain. "I have my heart set on a far more bountiful goal. Besides, that monster could still be out here. We'd best get as far away from it as possible." 


	7. Chapter 7 - The Lost Child

**Chapter: 7 The Lost Child**

Tomas stood out on the deck of the _Crusader_. He leaned against the railing and sighed before analyzing the medallion in his hand. He gently brushed his finger across the engravings when he heard a creaking below him. He raised a brow, and slowly peered over the edge to investigate. It was in those moments that a leathery hand grabbed him by the throat. It dragged him down, bringing him face to face with the ominous knight. He screamed, only to awaken in a cold sweat. "Tomas?" worried Zi. She turned over in bed and caressed him. "It was just a bad dream. I've got you."

Tomas took a deep breath, "That knight. What...was that thing?"

"I don't know what it was, but now it's nothing but ash at the bottom of the sea."

"The question is...are there more of those freaks out there?" Tomas frustratedly buried his face in his hands. "This mystery just keeps growing. One step in the right direction leads to an entirely new puzzle. And we're running out of pieces."

"Well," pondered Zi as she rubbed her husbands back. "Maybe we are the pieces."

"This is getting deep," joked Tomas before kissing Zi. The moment was short-lived when they heard a thud in the bedroom. A case of food went toppling over and the door swung open. A shadow crawled across the floor. "What the hell was that?!" Tomas grabbed for his sword.

"After it!" gasped Zi.

Captain Audrey was sitting in her quarters when there came a knocking at her door. She composed herself and slowly opened it, revealing Captain Alek. She sighed, "No more of this Alek-"

"I need to know," he uttered."Please, Audrey. Put both our minds at ease. What are you hiding from me?"

She sighed, "Come in."

The door shut behind her and Alek sat beside her on the bed. "No more fighting," he iterated.

"No more fighting," nodded Audrey. "Alek, we've had our rough times through life and...well...I haven't been fair to you."

"You weren't always so cold," he said. "I remember a time when we'd fight side by side. When no challenge was to great. When we, spoke to one another about anything and everything. Then it all changed with that damn mission. I know your exile wasn't your choice, but I..." Alek composed himself.

"We were in love," said Audrey. "Then duty overcame that passion. We did it for Arendelle."

"What are you getting at?" asked Alek. "I get it. We chose to serve and nothing would stop that. That doesn't explain the-"

"There was a child,"

Alek's heart sank. "A...a what?"

She nodded, "Yours and mine."

Alek felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. His body seemed to shut down at the information he had just received. "But...but-...What happened?"

"I don't know, Alek. The king and queen felt that any attachments would compromise the security of the memory stone. A child could jeopardize the mission at hand. A child could be captured and used as ransom for the stone. So I made a deal. I would be allowed to remember the joy of being pregnant, but never remember a moment after." She suddenly began to tremble, and Alek saw something he had never seen in his life. Audrey, began to cry. "My memories were locked away...in that damn stone. And I had to waste my years...guarding it, unable to unlock the secrets myself. Do you know what that did to me? To know I was once pregnant and never know what became of my child? It broke me, Alek...broke me!"

"Audrey I...I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I would rather suffer double the pain for the rest of my life, than let you hurt as well. I let you go without a word...to spare you the agony. I did it because I loved you."

Alek felt himself getting emotional, but he was much to stoic to shed a tear. He caressed Audrey's weary face. "You say 'loved'. Do you no longer have those feelings?"

"Do you?" she whispered.

"They never left," replied Alek.

"Alek-" was all Audrey could say before the captain kissed her. It was in that kiss, that Alek and Audrey's walls seemed to come tumbling down. These once stern-faced and cold individuals were finally, giving themselves permission to feel.

They broke from their kiss and Alek looked her in the eyes, "We're going to make this right. Together. We'll get your memories back and find our child. I promise." The two kissed again as Tomas came barging in, his sword raised high.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, only to gasp at the sight of both captains kissing. "Oh!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" growled Alek as his temper returned.

"What the hell are YOU doing?!" snapped Tomas. "I was looking for the intruder while you're sucking face with Captain Angry."

"Intruder?" asked Alek.

"What did you call me?!" snarled Audrey.

"Over here!" hollered Zi from across the ship. "I spotted him headed for Benji's room!"

"The stowaway returns," thought Alek.

Zi kicked open the door to spot a silhouette hiding beside Benjamin's snoring self. He slowly awakened, "Zi?...What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Ben...don't move,"

Ben gulped, "Zi, you're scaring me."

Tomas appeared just behind her shoulder, "Ben, whatever you do, don't turn around."

"Why?" Ben slowly turned to see the figure right beside him. "GEEEEAAAAA!" He flailed about as Tomas dove against his stomach. He reached for the figure, gripping it by the leg.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, until he heard a familiar scream and gasped, "Wait...that voice." He pulled the figure into the light, to gaze upon a little, freckled girl. "HILDA?!"

"It was Herfinn's idea to stowaway!" she cringed.

"No I didn't!" contested her younger brother.

"HERFINN?!" snapped Tomas. Audrey grabbed him by the collar and handed him over. Tomas held both children in his arms. "You two could have been killed! You're supposed to be in Arendelle where it's safe!"

"So YOU gremlins ate my treats!" yelled Ben.

"We're sorry! Honest!" worried Herfinn.

Tomas shook both children as his own tears dripped from his eyes, "What in the world were you thinking? Why did you do this? Why?!"

"Because we missed you, Tomas." sobbed Hilda. "You're always going. Always there but never here! I don't wanna stay with Aunt Rapunzel or Aunt Elsa or Aunt anyone! Auntie Ada is..." she choked up. "I miss her and you are all we and I and and-"

Tomas began to understand and hugged both children. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, kids. It's alright to cry." The children sobbed into his chest as he kissed their heads. "I've been traveling about to keep us safe, yet in the process, have been hurting you in entirely different ways. The three of us are a family, and I'll never break that up again. I promise." Hilda and Herfinn began to calm in their brother-figure's arms, as the entire room went silent. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Return of the Master

**Chapter: 8 Return of the Master**

Hades followed Jafar to a jagged plateau, which was situated under a blackening sky. They were surrounded by armored bodyguards, who directed them towards a massive cauldron. A green, venomous mist permeated from its opening. "Finally, we can put the master's plan into action."

"Yeah," scoffed Hades. "By actually having HIM direct it. Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Jafar snapped his finger, "Ziran! It's time."

One of the vizier's warriors bowed and stepped up to the cauldron. Ziran took a deep breath. The cauldron's power could only be unleashed via the willing sacrifice of a person's soul. Ziran knew his duty, and with one final salute, he dove into the cauldron. He screamed as the mist consumed his very essence in a whirling fury of blood and fire. All went silent.

"Well?" anticipated Jafar.

Hades facepalmed, "It's a dud. Send in another one-"

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_**  
A fiery vortex spewed out from the cauldron, knocking everyone off of their feet. Sparks flared against the ground, nearly disheveling the plateau itself. A foot stepped out of the vortex, followed by an entire entity. It was draped in red robes and possessed elongated, boney fingers. A skull face could be seen under its hood, and two gnarled horns protruded atop. As its glowing, red eyes met Hades' gaze, the god nodded. "The Horned King. We finally meet face to boney face."

"Hades, you disappoint me," spoke the king. "You and the others were ordered to prepare the world for my return. It appears as though NOTHING has been accomplished."

"Well, you boniness, their were a few mishaps along the way. The Raven screwed up and then there was that whole mishap with the Scarlet Sword and -"

"I am well aware of your blunders, and the bane of your progress. This warrior of Arendelle has managed to dismantle every operation. I would've thought this mortal would be but a nuisance...to a supposed god."

Hades felt his temper bubbling up, "Well, this Tomas guy has proven to be a pain in the-"

"Asking this may prove fruitless but, is the situation under control now?"

"I've dispatched an ancient assassin to end him."

"I grow tired of your failures. The time has come for my own insurrection." The Horned King shifted as skeletal knights began to swarm out of the cauldron. "Thousands of years ago, I was defeated by a boy and his band of misfits. I will not allow some prophecized blacksmith to do the same. His precious king and queen believed he was the key and it costed them their lives. That is why we will begin my reign with the destruction of all they built. We will march on Arendelle, and bring any nation in our path to its pitiful knees."

Hades and Jafar watched in sinister pleasure as the Horned King's army was unleashed upon the land. As the final undead soldier stepped out, the cauldron itself turned to ash, having finally used its last amount of power. 

The _Crusader_ sailed with the sunrise as its crew stirred themselves awake. Tomas watched as several trading ships passed them by while others joined along the wayside. They were about to make port in the city of Athens, following in the alleged footsteps of Agdar and Idun. Everyone was incredibly relieved to finally gaze upon land again, for the voyage had taken its grueling toll. Anna leaned over the bow, her pigtails flailing in the wind. The salty sea air and foreign landscapes impassioned her to explore. Elsa placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder while Audrey and Alek remained silent. Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin readied themselves for the journey to Thebes. They had to believe they were one step closer to unlocking the secrets of the memory stone.

Tomas glanced back at Hilda and Herfinn. Most of the crew was upset that Tomas had allowed them to stay, but what else would become of them? Surely no one onboard had the heart to have them locked away. As the _Crusader_ made port, Tomas was first to disembark. Zi, Ben, Elsa, and Anna followed behind him. He took one more look at Hilda and Herfinn. "Stay with Captains Audrey and Alek until we return."

"But you said you'd stay with us!" contested Hilda.

Tomas huffed, "You've come on this journey with us, but I cannot risk ever losing you in the field. Please stay on the ship. We won't be long. Two days tops." The children complied as Tomas led the team into Athens.

"Tomas!" hollered Alek. He turned as Alek handed him his newly forged shield. "Wouldn't want to forget this."

"Thanks," he nodded. For a moment, Tomas and Alek locked eyes, only to part ways.

Alek returned to the ship deep in thought. "Something wrong?" asked Audrey.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you," he sighed.

Audrey grabbed his shoulder. "Try me."

"We'll need to find passage into Thebes," reminded Zi. "Perhaps a caravan, like we did in China."

"Any type of transportation would be nice," puffed Ben as he hobbled onwards.

"Ben," Tomas shook his head. "How is it that you are still out of shape after all of our adventures?"

"The temptation of delicious delectables, dear boy." he replied. "Let me ask you this. Do you want to go through life saying you could have eaten something? Of course not. If I see deliciousness, I eat deliciousness."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" joked Tomas. Lucky squeaked in agreement on his shoulder. "What are you squeaking about?" he smirked. "You're a pain too!" Lucky retaliated by squeaking twice and alerting Zi.

 ** _SLAP!  
_**  
"AGH!" winced Tomas.

"Husband or not, you're still getting slapped until you break that habit." scolded Zi.

"But Lucky-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Tomas glared at the snickering snowgie on his shoulder. "You malevolent little snowball. I ought to melt you down into a-"

"Can we focus?" intoned Elsa, putting an end to the hilarity. She pressed onwards, "I don't see a single caravan, so I guess we're walking."

"Are you insane?" jeered Audrey.

"No!" snapped Alek. "Think about it. Tomas is what, in his late twenties? We're old enough to be his parents."

"You think that swashbuckling rogue is our son?" thought Audrey.

"His past was hidden from us. From everyone. He doesn't even know his own childhood. It's all possible. We could've been staring our son in the face this entire time."

Audrey pondered the theory as a trading ship docked right next to the _Crusader_ , and out departed Hades' shapeshifting assassin, still disguised as the curly-haired captain. The creature could not form words in its original form, and could only speak in the tongues known by the forms it took. "Ahoy!" he hollered.

"Greetings," Alek neutrally waved.

He observed the crocus emblems against the sails and laughed, "I don't suppose you Arendellians would like to trade with a merchant as simple as I. Such a long voyage must have taken a toll on your food supplies."

"What have you got?" asked Alek.

"Enough to feed two armies. We resupplied a ways back." The curly-haired man stepped over. "Are you the master of your ship?"

"Aye," nodded Alek. "Just trading goods with new nations," he fibbed. "Come aboard and we'll pay for goods."

The captain did as was instructed as Alek and Audrey went to grab gold for payment. "And I thought I had curly hair," joked Hilda as she brushed her blondness.

The captain peered down at her, "It's been this way ever since I was a child. You know, I'd think such a royal vessel would have royals onboard."

"Well Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are here," smiled Herfinn.

"Really?" inquired the captain. "Where are they?"

"They went out for a bit, but they'll be back in time-" Hilda's sentence finished as the captain exited their ship.

Alek returned with a satchel of gold, "Where did the tradesman go?"

The curly-haired captain ventured behind a wall and shifted into his original form. An Athenian horseman galloped by, just as the shifter grabbed him and snapped his neck. He then took on his form and mounted his horse. As he searched his victim's satchel, he found a cluster of sapphires. "Perfect," he hissed. He rode across the plains on the outskirts of town, eventually coming across footprints matching those of Tomas' company. Upon doing so, he held up a tuft of mystical dust that began to form into his master.

Hades grasped an identical mound of dust, which formed into his assassin. "PLEASE tell me you have good news, Durag."

"I am in pursuit of the Arendellians."

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD YET?!" scorned Hades.

"What was that?" asked the Horned King.

Hades gulped, "Ummm I said...the dead don't fret!...Cause you know...they're dead." Hades composed himself. "Get on it, Durag. Fail me and I'll torture you for all of eternity."

The Horned King shook his head, "Hades, you are the only one failing anyone. You are dismissed. Return to your realm and deal with these pests once and for all. Fail me, and I will torture YOU for all of eternity."

Hades whisped away with a sneer, "No one threatens me. Even if they are the head honcho. Alright, Tomas. Now...you deal with me."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hero of Thebes

**Chapter: 9 The Hero of Thebes**

The clamor of a knight's boots could be heard sounding against the halls of Cinderella's castle. "Your majesties," he panted. "Your majesties!"

Cinderella and Charming sat at their thrones. "What is it?" she asked.

"Invaders! Invaders on the eastern shores!"

Cinderella's eyes widened as she and her king ran for the castle walls. They looked out to see an army of armored skeletons marching on their castle. The Horned King loomed at the front of his legion and barked, "Crush them all!"

Charming hastened his hands to his sword. "Prepare for battle." 

It was the middle of the night on the road to Thebes. Crickets chirped and cool winds pressed against Tomas and his companions. "Chilly," he shivered.

"Stop it, Elsa." joked Anna.

The queen rolled her eyes, "Are we anywhere near Thebes? Benjamin. You're an explorer. Do you have any knowledge of this area?"

"Just from books, your majesty. I feel as long as we stay on this path, we should reach Thebes by morning." Benji yawned.

"My feet are killing me," groaned Zi.

"Here, I'll give you a lift." Tomas swept Zi off of her feet, causing her to chuckle. Elsa tensed up at the sound of their happiness, but calmed herself.

"Who are we kidding?" grumbled Elsa. "We're lost." Suddenly, the band heard a rigorous galloping behind them, and turned to see a silhouetted horseman.

"Here's someone," said Anna before beginning to wave. "Hello! Excuse me! We're lost and were wondering if you could point us towards Thebes." The horseman didn't stop. "Sir?"

Tomas' eyes began to widen, "Anna..." The rider began to shapeshift into Durag, and his enchanted mace materialized in his hand. "Look out!" Tomas knocked Anna to the ground, barely evading the mace's slam. Durag dismounted and stood, surrounding the group. Zi launched an arrow into his heart, or at least where it should have been. Durag snapped it off and turned with his fish-like eyes. He swung his mace as Zi ducked around its chain. Tomas slashed across Durag's torso, bisecting him. The inky being simply reformed and smiled at Tomas. "Shit," was all Tomas could utter before being power-kicked several feet away.

"Tomas!" gasped Benjamin. "Hold on, lad!"

Durag was making his way towards Tomas when Zi and Benjamin charged at him. He turned with a flick of his wrist, severing the leathery appendage. His arm splatted on the ground and formed into five faceless minions. Zi readied her scimitar, and Benji his shortsword, as the two began chopping the foes to bits.

Anna ran to Tomas' aid and fell at his side. "Tomas?" she worried. "Wake up!" She turned to see Durag closing in. "Hurry!"

Elsa then blasted him with a beam of her magic. After several intense seconds, she managed to freeze him in an entire block of ice.

"Nice work, sis!"

"Just keep moving!" urged Elsa. "I'm not sure how long that'll hold him for." Elsa and Anna lifted Tomas to his feet just as Ben and Zi defeated the minions. Their gnarled up remnants inched their ways back to Durag, seeping through the newly formed cracks in his icy imprisonment. The block started shaking, as Durag regained his maximum, supernatural strength. With a mighty flail, the assassin blasted himself free and pursued once more.

Elsa handed Tomas off to Zi and turned to loose another ice beam. She did so, but Durag swerved away and lunged straight for her. Moments before impact, an unknown fist punched him back at least a hundred feet. Elsa looked up to see a mighty man donned in Grecian armor. His blue eyes were as bright as hers, except fixated on the foe before him.

"Woooo baby!" cheered a satyr from behind him. "Nice hit, kid!" A blue-maned, white pegasus whistled alongside the creature.

The hero gave a noble nod, "All in a days work. Meg, help these travelers to safety while I deal with this...thing."

"You heard Wonderboy. Up and at 'em!" A brunette came dashing from the hill. She helped Elsa to her feet as the others watched.

"But what about Wonderboy?" worried Anna.

"Hercules can handle himself," assured Meg. "And for the record...Only I get to call him Wonderboy."

"Excuse me," Anna rolled her eyes.

Hercules stared Durag down. When the assassin swung his mace, Hercules grabbed hold of its chain and lifted him into the air. A superhuman himself, Herc spun Durag in circles before rocketing him over the hills. His collusion echoed for miles and rattled the forests around them. "And stay out of Thebes!" shouted Hercules.

"It's alright," assured Meg. "You're all safe now." Tomas shook off his daze to find himself in front of the great city of Thebes. Its golden buildings shined overhead as his team was escorted through the bustling streets.

"Welcome to the Big Olive, kiddos." said the satyr. "I'm Phil."

"Nice to meet you, Phil." replied Tomas. "This is Zi, Elsa, Anna, and Benjamin." His snowgie squeaked on his shoulder. "Oh...and this is Lucky."

Phil stared at the tiny snowman. "What...is that?"

"More importantly," interrupted Benjamin. "What...are you?"

"A satyr."

"That's rather peculiar. I haven't read about your kind in books before."

"Yeah? Well feast your eyes, plump and pleasant."

"Plump and pleasant?" scoffed Benjamin. "You're certainly plump and UNpleasant!"

"Relax, Benji." comforted Zi. "It's just his way of dealing with height issues. It's a complex really."

"Complex?!" snapped Phil. "You trying to start something, lady?"

"Oh don't sweat it, Phil!" Hercules rigorously rubbed him on his horned head. "I'm Hercules," he waved. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"What gave it away?" joked Elsa with a flick of her ice powers.

"Well just be lucky," intoned Meg. "If it wasn't for our hero of Thebes, you might have been filleted by whatever that thing was."

Her words stopped Tomas and the others dead in their tracks. "Hero of Thebes?" They all blared in unison.

Tomas spoke up, "Hercules, is there a place we can talk in private?"

Hercules was confused by the turn of events. "Of course. Follow me to my villa."

Durag slowly pieced himself back together and cracked his leathery neck. A shadow loomed over him, and he turned to see Hades. "Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Tomas is now allied with Blunderboy." Durag remained silent and Hades glowered, "Right...you can't speak in your original form. So I'm going to assume its a yes. Look, we got one last shot to make things right before the Horned King wages war on my grey behind. We'll have to settle an old score together now, won't we?" 


	10. Chapter 10 - Among Gods

**Chapter: 10 Among Gods**

Blackened smoke filled the air. The residue of a burning kingdom blotted out the sun itself, allowing darkness to descend upon the land. Cinderella, Charming, and several refugees had just barely made it out of the battle alive. Cinderella turned with broken eyes, watching her castle burn as the Horned King's forces razed it to oblivion. "There's nothing more we can do," Charming wrapped his arm around her. "We must keep moving, and warn the other kingdoms of this threat." 

Hercules examined the medallion, "Where did you find this again?"

"It was on our parents' ship," explained Elsa. "They were searching for you."

"We were hoping you could give us any information behind it," worried Anna.

Hercules sighed, "I'm sorry but, I've never come into contact with your parents. In fact, you're probably the only Arendellians I've ever met." Elsa and Anna began to dread that they'd ever find their parents again. "Let me consult with my father, Zeus. After all, this is his symbol."

"Wait wait wait..." trembled Ben. "Did you say Zeus? As in-"

"The god of thunder," nodded Phil. "Oh he ain't bluffing. Trust me. I learned the hard way."

Hercules mounted his pegasus, "I'll send for some chariots."

"Where are we going?" wondered Zi.

Hercules smirked, "Mount Olympus."

Hades had returned to his original chamber in the Underworld. "Alright, Durag. We have one chance to make this right. You know what to do. Leave Tomas to me." Durag shifted into the darkness with an unseen ally as Hades descended to his lower dwellings. An strike team of minotaurs and harpies remained dormant beside Cerberus, his mighty, three-headed dog. "Listen up," sneered Hades. "We need to kill the Arendellians and any who stand in our way. Most of you won't be returning. In fact, you're all probably going to die. But it is of the utmost priority to destroy Tomas before that happens! Cerberus will clear the way to Olympus while the rest of you take this guy down. Oh...and watch out for Hercules. Go! Go! Go!" Hades grit his jagged teeth, "This is it. Hades, you screw up now...and you'll have Zeusy and the Horned Chump. Pressures on...let's play ball."

As the group awaited Hercules' return, Zi placed a hand on her companions. "Honey...Benjamin, can I talk to you?...Alone?"

"Of course, dear." Tomas and Ben followed Zi to Hercules' expansive garden.

"What's going on, lass?" asked Ben.

Zi stared at the ground for a moment. "Guys, I think we're chasing a lost cause. I know how far we've come, but don't you ever get tired of it all?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tomas.

For once in her life, Zi was struggling to speak her mind. "From the day we met, we've fought a long and grueling war against the forces of evil. One ruler falls so another can take his place. So we end up getting whisked away to some unknown land to repeat the process. We've fought the good fight. Why don't we let someone else carry on our legacy?"

"Zi, we've come too far." said Tomas. "We can't give up now."

"I'm not giving up, my love. Look, I used to think I was born to do this. Vanquish evil and become a servant of the people for my entire life."

"What happened?" asked Tomas.

"I met you two. You became the true family I never had. I fell in love with you, Tomas. I'm ready to leave this all behind so I can start a family."

Tomas sighed, "You'd raise a family in this rising turmoil."

"There will always be turmoil, lad." agreed Benjamin. "Your wife has a point. We've done our part, Tomas. We've had far too many close calls...one just might be our last." Tomas hung his head. "Lad, we mean this in the best of ways. You were born a warrior. That's what the Maelstrom crafted you into, but you've become so much more since then. You are more than a warrior. You're a friend, a husband, a father someday. Maybe it's time to let go of this life." He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Tomas thought deeply on the words of his companions. He looked into their tired, worried eyes. After rubbing Ben's shoulder, he caressed his wife's face. "Please, Tomas." she whispered.

"Alright," he replied. "We finish this quest, and then we go home...for good."

Zi hugged him tight, "Thank you, Tomas. I love you."

"I love you too, Zi. Thank you guys." He brought Ben in for the group hug just as thunder clapped above. A wave of pegasus-drawn chariots descended form the heavens as Hercules welcomed the Trailblazers aboard.

"Think we can trust these things?" worried Zi as she tested her chariot's sturdiness.

Tomas chuckled, "If we can launch ourselves across the entire Imperial city in a deranged, firework contraption designed by a snowgie...this will work fine. Just, hold on tight." Tomas placed an assuring arm around his wife's waist before taking off into the skies. Anna cheered with excitement as the wind blasted against her face. Elsa, on the other hand, was too busy clinging to the handles for dear life. Everyone grew lightheaded as their chariots ascended beyond the clouds and over to a towering mountain.

"Mount Olympus," awed Benjamin. "It's incredible."

"You can say that again," sighed Tomas. He looked on passed his wife's shoulders. "In all of my years of adventuring, I've seen countless wonders. Yet none, are as beautiful as the sight I look upon now."

Zi nodded, "Agreed."

Tomas then smirked, "Oh look, and there's a mountain too."

Zi smirked right back at him, "You're sweet."

The chariots stuck a precise landing at the apex of Mount Olympus. There, all stood before a gleaming staircase leading even higher than the mountain itself. Tomas watched as the golden gates swung opened and a celestial being descended. He was phenomenally muscular and had a glistening white beard. Each step made clouds shake and produced a sound that seemingly pulsed through everyone's body. "Well well well!" boomed his voice. "I presume these are the eager mortals that wanted to see me."

"I can't believe it!" Ben ran up and hugged Zeus' mighty thigh.

Zeus cringed, "Ummmm."

"I'm touching Zeus...the god of thunder. ZEUS!" Ben squeezed even tighter.

"Well I hope you didn't come all this way just to hug me," Zeus said as he peeled Ben off of him with ease.

"No, your...thunderness," bowed Anna. "We came to ask about this medallion." She placed it in the god's gigantic palm and awaited his reaction. "Our parents had it."

Zeus flashed a grievous glower, "Why...I haven't seen these since..."

"Since what?" asked Elsa.

Zeus scratched his beard, "Since the council's of old met long ago. There was once a great prophecy of an impending war. One that would bring all of the known kingdoms to ruin at the hands of an undead overlord. Determined to help those affected by this apocalyptic event, I had Hermes dispatch these medallions to the leaders of several kingdoms. It was my way of calling them to action. Seeing my son as the last hope for all heroes, I believed he would be the great solution. If I could unite all of the kingdoms under Hercules, they could rally together and defeat this predicted evil. Where is it you said you hailed from."

"Arendelle," replied Anna.

"Arendelle..." pondered Zeus. "I had figured the king and queen had declined my message to them."

"No," explained Tomas. "Their ship capsized during a voyage to Greece."

Zeus frowned, "I see. I'm sorry for your losses."

"Well we don't believe our parents to be dead," blurted Anna. She held up the glowing memory stone. "This enchanted stone only works if all living members of the royal family are touching it." She demonstrated as both she and Elsa placed a hand on it. "We've only unlocked a part of its secrets. The rest can only be unlocked by the hands."

"In all honesty," sighed Elsa. "We were hoping a trace of our parents would be here." As Zeus shook her head, Elsa felt a wave of hopelessness take her and she stormed off. This time, Tomas dashed after her.

"Your majesty!" he called.

"Please, leave me alone, Tomas."

"Everything's going to be alright," Tomas placed a hand on the back of her shoulder and she shuddered away. "Just talk to me!"

"I don't want to. In fact, the less we speak to each other...the better."

"What is all of this about? We'll find your parents. I know we will."

Elsa shook her head, "You truly are blind. The loss of my parents is a pain I've suffered for many years, the pain I endure because of you...is entirely different."

"What have I done to you?"

"I-" Elsa stopped herself with a shake of her own head. "You just-"

"Elsa, if you don't tell me what's happening I can't-"

"I thought we had something!" she exclaimed. "Something..." Tomas grew silent. "I...I don't know. Whether it was the way you looked at me, or how you held my hand. I felt like we had something...special. And then-" Elsa stopped herself again with an aggressive bite of her lip. "Then you met Zi, and everything changed."

Tomas could see the pain in his queen's eyes. "Elsa I-"

"Please. Just go." she silenced him.

Tomas clenched his fist, "Alright. But-"

"Quiet."

"No Elsa, let me-"

"Quiet!" Elsa placed her pale palm over his bearded mouth. "Do you hear that?"

Tomas slowly nodded to the sounds of a grappling, crumbling sound. It was in that instant, that Cerberus launched through the clouds with an army of minotaurs clustering behind. "Look out!" exclaimed Tomas as he deflected an javelin with his shield. "We've got to regroup with the others...fast!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Battle of the Beasts

**Chapter: 11 Battle of the Beasts**

The forces of the Underworld had taken Mount Olympus entirely by surprise. The gods and their servants valiantly swooped into battle. Chariots and fiery weapons zoomed overhead as Tomas and Elsa dashed to regroup with the others. Cerberus barreled its way through the cloudy pillars, snapping its jaws at all who neared it. "Hephaestus!" exclaimed Zeus. "Ready my thunderbolts!" The blacksmith hammered away in his forge while Hermes flew over to grab ammunition. Zeus turned to Zi, "You'd best be getting out of here. Things are going to get monumentally destructive!" The god flung a bolt directly into a horde of minotaurs.

"Tomas!" called Zi as she and Benjamin squirmed through the crowds. "Where are you?" A minotaur took a swing at her. Zi rolled under it and launched an arrow into his jugular. "Keep moving!"

Tomas gripped Elsa by her wrist and led her through the chaos. They stopped dead in their tracks when on of Cerberus' paws stomped in front of them. All three of the beast's heads turned to close in on the duo. Tomas bashed the center head on the snout with his shield. The flanking heads snapped at him, only to be struck by Elsa's ice magic. "Elsaaa!" hollered Anna in the distance.

"Anna?" worried Elsa. She ran back into the battle.

"Elsa! The others are this way!" exclaimed Tomas.

"I have to find my sister!" Elsa shouted back before disappearing into the carnage.

Zi bumped into Tomas, causing both to stumble. "Thank heavens, there you are." she panted.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Benjamin.

Tomas motioned towards the battle. "Looking for her sister in that mess."

Ben gulped, "And how are we supposed to get through that?"

"Coming through!" cried Hercules as he soared down on his pegasus. He flipped over in midair and crashed into the enemy swarm with a thunderous punch. He picked up two harpies and bashed them together. "Let's go!"

"You heard the big guy!" agreed Tomas as he raised his sword and charged into the fray.

A lightning bolt zapped into the ground, electrocuting an entire line of minotaurs, reducing them to nothing but ash. "Anna!" called Elsa as she ran through the destruction. "Annaaaaaa!" 

Back on the _Crusader_ , Alek was still in a rousing discussion with Audrey over the possibility of Tomas being their son. "You have to agree that it is most certainly plausible!"

Audrey's glance strafed from Alek's to the children playing on deck. "It's all possible, Alek. I'm open to having a discussion when Tomas returns, just-"

Alek began to worry, "Just what?"

Audrey's eyes widened at the sight of a silhouette rising from the ship's port bow. A scaly arm began sweep over the railing. "Hilda! Herfinn! Get out of there!" The children panicked until a crew member shoved them to safety. He turned to face the gorgon as it climbed on deck. Despite her reptilian body and serpent hair, she was one of the most beautiful women in the land. From the moment he looked into her gaze, he was immediately turned to stone. Herfinn was about to look when Hilda shielded him. The children ran for cover under the lower decks as the gorgon pursued. A second sailor jabbed her a harpoon. She hissed with a shriek and locked eyes with him, turning him to stone as well.

"Hey!" taunted Alek. The gorgon turned pursue him. He immediately ducked under a table with Audrey and shut his eyes tight.

"That was your brilliant plan?" cursed Audrey. "How can we kill what we can't see?!"

"I don't see you coming up with anything," he jeered.

"I don't see you. Period!" She kept her eyes shut as the Gorgon gripped each by the throat.

"Do you know who I am?" she hissed as the two remained silent. "I am Medusa. Your reckoning. Your...demissssse." She tightened her grip on their necks. "Tell me...Why will you not open your eyes? I am very beautiful. One may even say, the mosssst beautiful." She whispered in Alek's ear as her serpents slithered around his face.

"Leave him alone!" choked Audrey.

"Or what?" Medusa laughed.

"Or this!" A sailor exclaimed before jamming his spear into her tail. Medusa recoiled and attacked him. Alek and Audrey regained their breath while watching her decimate the sailors and turn them to stone.

Alek urged, "Audrey, get to Hilda and Herfinn. I'm going to help our men before this ship becomes a statue gallery."

"Not without me you're not!"

"Audrey, there isn't much time. Protect the kids. They need you." He aggressively kissed her lips before charging over. Alek readied his sword and slashed at her tail before diving into cover. He buried his face in his hands as she slithered by.

Alek could hear one of his sailor's plead, "No...Please...Noooo!" His petrified body smashed against the deck, and fragments of stone crumbled everywhere around.

Infuriated by this sight, Alek stood tall with his eyes shut. "Leave them be, you bitch! Take me! I am the captain after all!" Medusa slithered after him, and Alek dashed for the mast. He began to climb it, his eyes squinting tighter with each sound of her closing in.

Audrey traveled into the ship until she found Hilda and Herfinn trembling behind a crate. "It's just me," she said before crouching in front of them. She drew her sword and kept it pointed at the stairs. "No matter what happens...no matter what you hear...keep your eyes shut. Do you understand?" The children nodded before quickly covering their faces.

"Herfinn!Close your eyes!" intoned his big sister.

"I...I..." Herfinn was much to terrified to keep back his jitters.

"Here," Audrey removed the velvet sash from her captain's coat and handed it to Hilda, who proceeded to blind Herfinn.

Alek reached the top of the mast and furiously swung his sword. He could feel his panic rising within. "Come on!" he called. "You want me? Come and get me!" He heard Medusa inching up behind him, and sprung his trap. With a swipe of his sword, he snapped the fastenings on the mast, causing the sail to drop and wrap itself around her. "Gotcha!" He watched as the sail encased the beast and fell towards the sea. It was then that Alek realized part of the sail had entangled itself around his ankle. "Oh...sh-" was all he could say before being dragged overboard with her.


	12. Chapter 12 - Hades' Confession

**Chapter: 12 Hades' Confession**

Alek plunged into the sea, his foot entangled in the mast. Each flailing motion Medusa made dragged and disoriented him even further. He began to run out of air as he gripped his sword and bent over to cut himself free. With a quick slice of his sword, he broke free and furiously swam for the surface. Alek took an enormous gasp of free air before choking on a splash of saltwater. He began to swim towards the _Crusader_ when Medusa resurfaced and grabbed his shoulder. He shut his eyes as they burned from the saltwater, and Medusa attempted to drown him. He bit her scaly hand until she let him go and then raised his sword. With his eyes scorching in darkness, he held his breath, and swung his sword downwards, hoping he wouldn't miss. 

"Elsa!" screamed Anna.

"Anna!" ran her sister. She embraced her before hiding from the battle. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright. As for how long I'll be alright for, I can't say!" Cerberus growled behind them. "I give myself five minutes." Cerberus roared. "Make that one minute!"

"Not on our watch!" Hercules yelled before throwing Tomas and Zi into the air. Tomas flung his shield as Zi leapt onto it. Using the shield as a vehicle, Zi slid across Cerberus' back, shooting arrows at its heads. Tomas landed on the center head and took a chop at it with his word. As he did so, Lucky popped from his sleeve and bit the beast's ear.

"Heel!" he ordered as Lucky presumably squeaked the same command.

Hercules slid before Cerberus and uppercutted to the underbelly. The canine collapsed as Hercules punched at the heads. Each mighty punch knocked out the corresponding head until Cerberus was incapacitated. Tomas raised his sword to finish the job when Hercules stopped him. "No. We may need him when we confront who's behind this." Hercules watched as his father and fellow gods eliminated the remaining forces.

"Victory is ours!" bellowed Zeus with a clap of thunder.

"Hades didn't have enough warriors to take Olympus, so attempt this attack?" thought Hercules.

"Perhaps it's not Olympus he wanted," Meg pointed at the Trailblazers. "Well? Have you tourists had any run-ins with Hades?"

"Can't say we have," shrugged Benjamin.

"Oh yes we have." said Tomas.

Zi turned, "Tomas?"

"It all makes sense now. The voice I heard in China. The master behind Tsao's schemes, possibly the Raven's as well. Our missing shadow. This Hades just may be the final piece to our puzzle. I'm willing to risk all I know that he is."

"Sure or unsure, we're going after him." said Hercules as he slowly rocked Cerberus awake. He stood on the center head and yanked the ears like reins. "You want your answers? All aboard." 

Hades was pacing in his throne room until Pain and Panic scurried in. "Your evilness! Your evilness!"

"Stop panicking...uh...Panic." Hades glared. "What? What is it?"

"It's Hercules. He's coming!" dreaded Panic.

Hades facepalmed, "Of course he is. Lemme guess lemme guess...he's riding-"  
 ** _  
SMASH!  
_**  
"...Cerberus." Hades glanced up. "Blund-...I mean...Wonderboy. Good to see ya, champ. How are things back at-"

Hades leapt off of the beast and gripped him by the robes. "Why did you attack us?! TALK!"

Hades laughed, "Pleeeease. Why's everything always got to be pinned on me?" Hercules glared at him intensely. "Yeeesh. Fine. Alright. You got me. Happy? I am. You can do whatever you want to me since Tomas is-"

"Alive?" posed Tomas as he dismounted Cerberus with his companions.

Hades gasped as his blue hair turned red with his enraged mood. "WHAAAAT?! HOW DID YOU?! BUT I TOLD...I..."

"Mortals have a funny way of proving you wrong, Hades." spat Hercules.

"And your knowledge of my identity only proves my theory." Hercules sat Hades in his throne while Tomas stood up to him.

"And what theory is that, Plato?" Hades rolled his eyes.

"That you were the ultimate master. Behind the Raven, Tsao, and whatever the hell that thing you sent after us was."

"Of course Durag failed too," Hades sighed. "Oh! Right, you want answers. What's in it for me?"

"My father spares you from rotting for all of eternity in his Lighting Vault. Just as he did the Titans all those many years ago. It's your choice, Hades."

"Fine." Hades broke his stare from Hercules and returned it to Tomas. "So, you're the bearded bozo who's single-handedly destroyed everything I worked for?"

"That was a team effort." Tomas smiled as Zi and Benjamin stood at his sides.

"That's not to account for the hundreds who have given their lives to stop you," added Ben.

"Awww how cute?" smirked Hades. "Yo a wittle team. What do you want? Medals?"

"We've already received several." contested Tomas.

"But our greatest achievement," said Zi. "That'll be watching you pay for your crimes."

Hades began to laugh until Hercules slammed his fist on his hand. "Ow! What? It's funny! These twerps think I'm the leader behind all of this!"

"He's lying," scorned Zi.

"Not if I swear on the River Styx," insisted Hades. "It's a Greek thing. Look, you have my word as a god. I am not the big guy you want. He threw me under the carriage, so now it's my turn. Your real enemy is the Horned King."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Tomas exasperatedly.

"You think I'm bad? This guy is the reason such a word exists. He's an ancient evil that was defeated long ago. In a cauldron of all things! And he's been planning his return ever since. My associates and I have been prepping the world for his return. At least, we were until you three ruined everything. So now he's finally back. Angry at me, but he's back, and he will destroy the world as you know it. He's going to end you where it all began with Carina."

Tomas' heart sank. "You don't mean-"

"Arendelle," gasped Elsa.

"He's already on his way," answered Hades. "He's crushing whatever kingdoms get in his path, and he won't stop until Arendelle burns. Might as well live out the rest of your lives here until he ultimately conquers the world. And that...is the undeniable truth, of which I have sworn on the River Styx."

"Oh my," Anna felt faint. "Arendelle's in trouble! And we're all the way out here and-"

Elsa comforted her, "It's just as mother and father had said. This is the impending war they sought to prevent, and we can't do anything to stop it!" She angrily plucked the memory stone from Anna's satchel. "And it's all because of this damn stone! We got so caught up in discovering the past that we lost the future!" She angrily threw it away, only to have Tomas catch it.

"Let's not give up hope just yet!" exclaimed Tomas. "We're-" Tomas stopped upon realizing that everyone was staring at him with widened eyes. "What?"

Zi slowly spoke up, "Tomas...the stone."

Tomas peered down to see that the memory stone was no longer glowing. It was producing the exact same effect that it did for Elsa and Anna. "But, that's impossible." he whispered. "But but...how?"

Anna and Elsa approached Tomas. "There's only one way to find out." She and her sister touched the stone along with Tomas. The three of them were then zapped by whatever force took hold of them.

"Tomas?" worried Zi. "Honey!"

"Wait!" Ben held her back.

Tomas began to black out alongside Elsa and Anna. His mind went silent, as a vision began to form. 


	13. Chapter 13 - The Chosen Prince

**Chapter: 13 The Chosen Prince  
**

_Sun glistened in through the windows of Arendelle castle. Queen Idun lay in her bed, weak and weary. Her husband, King Agdar, slowly entered the room. He placed a cloth to wipe the sweat from his ailing wife's forehead. "You were restless all night. How are you feeling now?"_

 _Idun winced, "I...I think this may be the day, my love. I think I may...may-" Idun began to moan with soreness as she clenched her enlarged stomach. "Get the midwife. The child is coming!"_

 _After an exasperatedly prolonged period of time, the halls were soon filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Agdar sat at his wife's bedside, his hand still reddened from her intense grip. Idun lay there, sweaty and tired. She used whatever energy she had left to bring a smile to her face, as Gerda approached with her newborn. "Oh, your majesty." Gerda sniffled. "It's a beautiful, precious little boy."_

 _Gerda placed the baby in Idun's arms. The queen cried at the sight of her beautiful creation, and ran her gentle hand across his head. He had his mother's hair, and his father's eyes. "Agdar, he's perfect."_

 _"Our little prince," smiled Agdar as he kissed the child's forehead. "Our little..."_

 _"Tomas," Idun whispered. "Tomas shall be his name."_

 _Kai rejoiced, "Then let it be known that on this day, Prince Tomas of Arendelle was born!" All of the servants applauded the arrival of the firstborn as Idun and Agdar kissed their child._

 _Four years had passed when on one rainy night, an older woman in robes appeared at the castle door. Kai allowed the woman to enter and fetched her some tea. "Your majesties! There is someone here to see you."_

 _Agdar made his way down the stairs first. Idun followed behind, holding little Tomas in her embrace. "Kai?" worried the king. "What's going on?"_

 _"This woman has urgent news."_

 _The elder removed her hood and bowed. "Your majesties."_

 _The king immediately recognized her as the royal soothsayer. "Ada. What have you foreseen?"_

 _Ada sat before them, "War."_

 _Agdar tensed up, "When?"_

 _"I cannot tell," Ada worried. "I only see darkness. Ruin and destruction. Not just in Arendelle, but over the entire world."_

 _"What are we to do?" asked Idun._

 _"You must unite with the surrounding kingdoms," said Ada. "Only together do we stand a fighting chance. This ancient evil will destroy the world as we know it, but I have foreseen who shall stop him." Ada glanced down at little Tomas, causing Idun to gasp and hold him closer._

 _"Tomas?" thought Agdar. "My son is to end all of this?"_

 _"Yes," nodded Ada. "And the dark lord knows this. That is why he has dispatched his acolytes to kill him."_

 _"No!" shrieked Idun before covering her child's ears._

 _Agdar looked to his young captains. "Audrey, take Tomas upstairs. Alek, double...no...triple castle security! No one gets near my boy!"_

 _"Yes, your majesty." saluted Audrey. "Come, Prince Tomas. To your room."_

 _"Yes, your majesty." saluted Alek before ordering his men to patrol._

 _Ada sighed, "You think extra guards will stop what is to come? No matter what you do, the dark lord's Scarlet Sword assassins will come. They will infiltrate your defenses. They will not stop until the prodigal son, your child, is dead."_

 _"So what are we supposed to do?" snapped Agdar. "Just let this happen?"_

 _"No," Ada denied. "You must hide. Hide until the time has come. The assassins cannot pursue what does not exist. They have been told to kill a boy."_

 _"What are you saying?" worried the queen._

 _"Are you not allies with the trolls? Does not Grand Pabbie possess mind-wiping powers?"_

 _Idun began to tear up when she realized the plan, "No...Agdar no."_

 _"I will not forget my son," intoned Agdar._

 _"Sparing your memories is risky, but all others must be erased. As far as we know, Prince Tomas never existed. I can take him into hiding with me. I have a cabin far from the kingdom, they'd never find him."_

 _"No. If our son is to be taken from us, and his identity wiped from the people of our land, I must know he is going to be alright on his own." The king stood tall. "I will not place him in your custody. I will take him to the Maelstrom."_

 _"Agdar no!"_

 _"I must, Idun! They are the warriors of our land. They will raise him as their own, and he will grow strong to defend it someday." He held the hands of his ailing queen. "We must do this, my love. For the safety of our kingdom if not the world."_

 _"But," cried Idun. "He's our son."_

 _"And he always will be," A tear dripped from Agdar's eye. "We have to be strong...for him."_


	14. Chapter 14 - Forgotten

**Chapter: 14 Forgotten  
**

___"Tomas?" whispered Idun. "Wake up, my dear."_

 _Tomas awakened in his bed. "Momma?" he yawned. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

 _"Oh," Idun wiped her tears. "It's nothing, my little prince. We're going...on a trip."_

 _Tomas' groggy eyes suddenly lit up with joy, "Where, Momma? Where?!"_

 _The queen was pained to see him so happy, knowing her own intentions. She forced a smile, "To the Valley of the Living Rock!"_

 _"Oooooh," they grinned in unison._

 _Agdar, Idun, Ada, and Tomas took a royal carriage ride out of the kingdom and through the mountainous forests. At the base of the great North Mountain, little Tomas found himself observing a mystical grotto. The carriage came to a halt, and Idun led Tomas outside. The young prince gasped as the stones around him began to come to life. They rolled into trolls, making him yelp with excitement. "Woooow," he said, his mouth agape._

 _An elder troll stepped forward, "So this, is him?"_

 _"Yes," nodded Agdar. "Just, a moment please."_

 _"Take your moment," said Ada. "Just remember that every moment we waste puts him at risk."_

 _Tomas was perplexed, "What does that mean?"_

 _Agdar knelt down to get on eye level with his son. "Tomas. My boy. Please listen to me. I love you, very much. You will always be my beloved prince." he embraced the child and kissed him before Idun knelt._

 _The queen was crying hysterically, her makeup running sloppily down her cheeks. "Tomas...Tomas."_

 _"Momma?" worried Tomas. "What's wrong."_

 _She hugged him tight, "Momma loves you, Tomas. Momma loves you more than anything. Never...never forget that, alright?"_

 _"I love you too, Momma."_

 _"Never forget how much I love you."_

 _"It's time," said Agdar._

 _"Not yet,"_

 _"It's time, Idun!"_

 _"Noooo!" a guard pried Idun away from her child as she kicked and cried. "Give me my baby! Let him remember please! Let him remember that I love him! Pleeeease!"_

 _"It's for his own safety!" retaliated Agdar as he restrained his wife._

 _"There has to be another way! He's my boy! My baby!"_

 _"Do it," said Agdar._

 _"Momma? Poppa?" worried Tomas. He suddenly turned as Grand Pabbie placed his mystical hand on his forehead. With that touch, all went blank in Tomas' mind._

__

_Tomas awakened in a bed within a tent. "Where am I? Wh-...who am I?"_

 _"Your name's Tomas." smiled an armored warrior._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Don't be afraid. I'm your guide. Your mentor. Your grandmaster. You...uh...took a nasty fall from a tree. You might not remember much, but that's what I'm here for. I'll help you remember."_

 _"Where am I?"_

 _The master smiled, "You're in the Maelstrom, the greatest warrior clan to ever walk this land."_

___Idun hadn't stopped crying for hours. Agdar sat in his throne before Grand Pabbie and Ada. Pabbie held the stone containing everyone's memories, including those of Tomas. Pabbie handed him the stone before rolling his way home that night. "How are we supposed to recover from this?" despaired the king. "How can we remain idle, knowing our son is out there without a clue of his royal agenda?"_

 _"You must have faith," insisted Ada. "I have always served you, my king, and will continue to do so for as long as I live. I promise you, that should anything happen to the Maelstrom that would jeopardize the safety of your son, I will look after him."_

 _The king sighed, "And what of my wife? How can she...How can we possibly move on from all of this?"_

 _"Take the time you must to grieve. But remember, you mustn't let it show to the public." assured Ada. "When the time is right, conceive another child. While they will never replace Tomas, they will distract you from the pain. You will come to love another child in time, and life will return to peace."_

 _"How can you say that all will go back to the way it was? I have just lost my son. I know of an impending war. How can I possibly be at peace?"_

 _"Find comfort in your alliances with other nations. Inform them of this cataclysm. Some may already know."_

 _The king agreed, "But wouldn't having another child send the assassins after him again?"_

 _"Not if your wife bears a daughter," Ada revealed a vial containing a turquoise-pigmented potion. I concocted it myself. Have Idun take this before you conceive, and she will bear a daughter."_

 _Agdar held the vial and winced, "It's freezing."_

 _"That's the Wispmother extract ingredient. It's the only revitalizing formula I could find."_

 _"Will my future daughter be...alright?"_

 _"Yes, I promise you she will be beautiful."_

 _Agdar tucked the vial away with a huff, "That will be all, Ada. Go in peace." The soothsayer departed and the king turned to Captain Audrey. He held up the memory stone. "When the time comes, I know what must be done."_


	15. Chapter 15 - Family Ties

**Chapter: 15 Family Ties  
** __

___Captain Audrey stood at attention while King Agdar addressed her. "You understand the magnitude of this mission?"_

 _"Yes, my liege."_

 _"You understand all that is at stake if you fail?"_

 _"Yes, my liege."_

 _"Finally, you realize that you are not to contact anyone within Arendelle under any circumstance. There can be no attachments that risk the safety of the kingdom. You, like certain others, do not exist."_

 _Audrey felt herself getting emotional. "Y-...Yes, my liege."_

 _Agdar could see the anguish in her eyes. "I know this isn't easy, but I would not assign you if I didn't think you could handle it."_

 _"I understand. It's just that I...I'm..." Audrey collected herself. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Agdar frowned, "Alek's?" She solemnly nodded. "Audrey-"_

 _"I know. There can be no attachments. What will you have done?"_

 _The king sighed, "I will send for Grand Pabbie. Your memory will be wiped into the stone as well."_

 _"I will oblige, under one circumstance."_

 _"And that is?"_

 _Audrey composed herself, "I want to remember that I was pregnant at one time."_

 _"Might I inquire as to why?"_

 _"Because one day, I will find my child again. If I'm going to lay away in exile, I'll need that memory to hold onto. To keep me going."_

 _"Very well," agreed the king. "Alek cannot know."_

 _"I understand, my liege."  
_

_Captain Alek held Captain Audrey's hands in his. The two stood within the mountainous outskirts of Arendelle. "Goodbye, Audrey." Alek could feel himself tearing up. "My love."_

 _Audrey sighed, "Why say goodbye?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Stay here, Alek." she urged. "Stay with me in exile."_

 _"But, Anna and Elsa. The king and queen."_

 _"We've given them everything for the last twenty years. It's time we started making decisions for ourselves. For...us."_

 _Alek gulped, "But we have a duty to fulfill. There is real evil out there, and only we can stop it."_

 _"No more heroics, Alek." The young and beautiful Audrey brushed her raven hair. "Go into exile with me. We'll hide the stone and never look back."_

 _"But-"_

 _"What?" she snapped._

 _"Audrey," Alek looked deep into her eyes, "After everything we've done for the royal family, could you so easily disappear and never think of them again?"_

 _She thought on his words before responding, "Yes. Especially if I have you."_

 _Alek replied, "Why can we not have both? I will return to protect the princesses and you will guard the stone. When all this is over, we can reunite in peace."_

 _Audrey began to glower, "Alek, that could take years...YEARS. We don't know how long I have to hide away. How long until this war happens."_

 _"I would wait for you."_

 _"Al, you cannot wait that long. What are you going to visit me every five months? Once a year? What kind of life is that?"_

 _"I'm trying to make us work-"_

 _"I know you're trying but it won't work!" Audrey clenched her fist. "You can't have both, Alek. Either you go back to Arendelle and never see me again, or you come with me and leave the kingdom behind forever."_

 _"Audrey, I love you." Alek held her close. "More than I have ever loved a woman before. I would wait decades if it ultimately meant having you for the rest of my life. I would work for you. I would fight for you. I would make you my life." She remained silent. "Would you not do the same for me?"_

 _Audrey turned and then faced him again, "I guess not."_

 _Her words slowly began to tear a hole in his heart, "Pardon?" he said._

 _"I guess...I've never loved you then." Audrey continued. "If waiting for someone is a test of love, I've failed it."_

 _"Don't talk like that I-"_

 _"Don't try and make me sound like something I'm not," Audrey looked away. "I don't love you, Alek."_

 _"Audrey, I know you don't mean that."_

 _She looked up at him with an emotionless face. "Then you don't know me at all. In fact, you never really knew me. I stuck with you because it was just enough to get me to the rank of captain. To hell with you. To hell with you and all of the Arendellian military."_

 _"I don't believe what I'm hearing," Alek shook his head._

 _"Well you should. It's about time you grew up," Audrey mounted her horse and rode into exile, not even making time to bid farewell._

 _As Audrey rode away, she began to tear up. "Oh Alek...If only you knew. I'm so...so...sorry."_

 _Several months later, Audrey was nursed in the abandoned mill she called home. Agdar and a select group of servants were present to assist with the childbirth. Grand Pabbie sat in the corner of the room, clenching the memory stone. When the hours of toil were ended, there were not one, but two cries at the foot of the bed. "Audrey," began the king. "They're...twins. A boy and a girl."_

 _Audrey smiled at them, "May I please hold them? Just once?" The king gave her permission as she cradled them close. "They are perfect...perfect." Audrey cried and kissed both children, before her memories were wiped into the stone._

 _Agdar took the children and placed them in an Arendelle's orphanage. The twins, Hilda and Herfinn, would grow up to cause much trouble in their home. As a result, they ran away and left the kingdom to find their own family. It was not until Tomas and his guardian "Auntie" Ada took them under their wing that they truly had a family. All, for the sake of the kingdom._

 _ **FRABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**_

The memory stone shattered and the spell was completely broken. The memories of every citizen in Arendelle, were returned. Anna and Elsa stood in silence, each slowly turning towards Tomas. The noble warrior was in a state of which no one had ever seen him in before. He had just received the answers to his greatest enigma, his origin. His lower lip trembled as tears ran down his face. Realization filled his essence. Not only had he learned the truth of himself, but now he had also realized that his parents had indeed died at sea. He was the link to the entire puzzle all along. He tried to speak several times, but could not bring himself to do so.

Princess Anna would be the first to break the silence, her own eyes swelled up and reddened. "I..." she sniffled. "I always knew there was something special about you. From the moment you saved my life in that tavern those years ago, to every moment after." She ran her petite, nurturing hand against the side of his face. She looked into his eyes with great clarity. "I love you," she sniffled. "My brother."

Tomas slowly began to reply, "And I love you...my sister." Tomas embraced Anna as they grew emotional on each other's shoulders.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" blurted Ben and Zi in unison. It can be assumed that Lucky squeaked the same reaction, but then again, no one understands snowgie.

Tomas gave Anna another squeeze before glancing over at Elsa. The snow queen was just as emotional, except far more confused. "They did it all...for you. Our parents had it all planned out. If it weren't for rules, you should be king right now, Tomas. Now here we all are...finally reunited."

"Come here, my sister." Tomas opened his arms as Elsa rested within them. Zi could not help but smile at the sight of a triple group hug. "Are you going to be alright?"

Elsa chuckled, "I will be. It's not like I was awkwardly attracted to you or anything of the sort."

Tomas laughed, "Ben! Zi! Lucky! Get it on this!" His companions rushed over for an even bigger group hug. "I love you all," he smiled, finally at peace with himself.

"And we love you," Zi kissed his cheek and Lucky kissed the other.

Ben shrugged, "Don't look at me, lad. I won't kiss you!"

Anna sighed, "We came all this way searching for our family, when in reality, we had it all along." Tomas grinned at the princess' realization.

"Yaaaaaay," groaned Hades with a roll of his eyes. "I hate to break up your shmoozing but, you are aware that your kingdom will be if not already is burning to the ground if you don't get back...right?"

The group broke apart in a state of urgency. "How can we get back in time?" worried Ben.

"Hercules, think you can help us out?" wondered Tomas. The hero nodded before dragging Hades with him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Father's Lightning Vault awaits."

"But we had a deal!"

"The deal was to spare you from eternity in it. I didn't say anything against a couple hundred years." 

The spell had been broken, an Audrey felt a surge of her memories returned. She slowly turned towards the children. "What?' worried Hilda.

"What's going on?' feared Herfinn as he removed his blindfold.

Audrey had tears in her eyes and joy in her heart as she embraced both children. "My babies! My beautiful babies! I've finally found you!"

"What?"

She smiled after kissing the children. "I'm your Mother, dears!"

"Re-really!?" Herfinn began to smile.

"Yes!" cheered Audrey as she hugged the twins. "You're twins!"

"We are?' Hilda was puzzled. "The orphanage got it wrong then!"

Herfinn blurted, "Does that mean I'm older than her?"

"I'm afraid your sister was born first," winked Audrey as Hilda blew him raspberry.

"Oh my darlings. I knew I'd find you again. I am your beloved mother, and Alek is-"

"Your father." The captain smiled from the staircase.

"Alek!" Audrey ran to him. "You're alright! Thank heavens."

"I hate gorgons," he scoffed before nearly falling over. He pat his empty scabbard. "Lost my captain's blade, but on the bright side...its wedged in Medusa's-"

"Alek!"

"What?"

"Not in front of the kids," joked Audrey.

Hilda and Herfinn ran into the arms of Alek and Audrey for a true, family reunion.


	16. Chapter 16 - To War

**Chapter: 16 To War**

"Father!" called Hercules as he dragged Hades back to Mount Olympus.

"That's my boy!" applauded Zeus and the other gods. "Hades, of course you would be behind this."

"Yeah yeah yeah," he moaned. "Just luck me up and be done with it."

"With pleasure," Zeus had his treacherous brother escorted to the Lightning Vault.

"Father, my new friends need your assistance."

Zeus cracked his knuckles, "For these brave mortals, anything. How can I help?"

"We need to get back to Arendelle as fast as possible." said Tomas.

"Taking our ship their would be brilliant," added Zi. "Considering we still have other friends waiting for us."

"Hmmmm," Zeus pondered before snapping his fingers. "Aeolus!" he called. Upon summoning him, a teal-skinned, lanky god came whirling from the clouds.

"Whatever do you need?" he bowed.

"One of your bags for my friends please."

"Of course," Aeolus withdrew a bag from his belt and supernaturally blew into it. After sealing the bag with golden rope, he handed it over to Zeus, who passed it to Tomas.

"This bag of winds will get you home at lightning speeds," he smiled. "Just point it in the opposite direction of home and...well...let'er rip! Keep it open until you get home."

"Will we have enough wind to get home?" worried Ben.

Aeolus chuckled, "You have enough wind in there to fly you around the world twice."

"Then we don't have a moment to waste," asserted Elsa. "We need to get back to our ship. Arendelle, and the world is depending on us."

"And how exactly do we plan on stopping the Horned King?" feared Benjamin.

Everyone drew a blank until Zeus smirked, "With the Sword of Heroes."

"The what?" asked Hercules.

"We have been preparing for this war long before you were born, my son." Hermes flew over with a bronze case. He slowly opened it, revealing a sheathed sword. It's golden hilt and accents shined in the Olympus sun. Zeus awed over the weapon. "Forged by Hephaestus. Enchanted by Ares. Blessed by Athena. This sword can only be removed by he who his worthy. My son, your time has come. As a true hero, you will lead these mortals into battle and destroy the Horned King." Hercules gripped the blade, but much to his father's bewilderment, could not remove it. "I don't understand."

"I think I do," smirked Anna. "Tomas, all of your life has led to this very moment. Everything our parents fought and died for, is resting in our hands. Ada believed you were chosen, now is your chance to prove it." Tomas stood tall. "Go for it, my brother."

Tomas stepped up to the mythical sword, carefully wrapping his fingers around it. As he did so, the hilt began to heat up, and he was able to unsheathe the sword. Its blade was practically blinding, gleaming with a steel as white as the stars. Barely visible flames wrapped around the sword, but left Tomas unharmed. As he swung the blade, its flames increased and flared over the blade. "Wow," awed Tomas.

"Wow," gasped Zi.

"Wow," said Zeus. "You mortals always have a way of surprising me."

Tomas sheathed his mighty sword. "Let's end this. Hercules, we'll need your strength to win this battle." He joked, "Here, you can wield my old sword."

Hercules smirked before mounting Pegasus, "I have my own, thanks. Let's move!"

"Thank you," Elsa said to Zeus as the others bid their farewells. "For everything."

"Elsa! Come on, sis!" beckoned Tomas.

Elsa grimaced, "I'm going to have to get used to that nickname around him." 

In the kingdom of Arendelle, Rapunzel and Eugene were still watching over until Elsa's return. They panicked when a servant came dashing to the gates, saying Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora had arrived with their parents. The couple rushed downstairs to see the two horribly wounded with scrapes and bruises. Aurora's parents were covered in ash, coughing in the arms of Charming and Cinderella. "What's happened?" panicked Rapunzel.

"What's going on?" asked Eugene.

"Something horrible is coming," panted Phillip. "There's no stopping it. An army like we have never seen before. Our kingdoms are in ruins. The survivors have fled for the North Mountain. But we had to come and warn you."

"Agdar and Idun were right. Something cataclysmic was coming," coughed King Stefan. "The end is here."

"Just rest, father." comforted Aurora.

"We don't have much time," warned Charming. "The army will be here within the hour."

Eugene gulped, "We'd best start evacuating. If we hurry, we can get across the fjord and out to sea."

"No, there's no time." said Rapunzel.

"So what? We're supposed to let Arendelle burn?"

"No. We fight. They've cornered us, and if we run now, we'll be hunted to death as the rest of the world falls apart."

"Are you insane?"

"I'm hopeful." said Rapunzel. "We took an oath to defend this kingdom, and that's what we're going to do." Rapunzel turned to an Arendelle soldier. "Bring the citizens into the castle, I want musketeers and cannons stationed on the walls. Make ready for battle!" 

Tomas and his company returned to the _Crusader_ mounted in their chariots. They quickly ran onto the deck to find the carnage left behind by Medusa's wrath. "We were attacked by a gorgon," explained Audrey.

"These men will not have died in vain," swore Tomas. "But we must get back to Arendelle. War is coming, and the greatest battle of our time is about to begin. Zi!"

"Yes, dear?"

Tomas handed her the bag of winds, "I'll give you the honor."

"With pleasure," Zi smiled, taking the winds and using her acrobatics to scale to the top of the mast. With half of the ship's sails torn, the _Crusader_ would need all of the wind possible.

As she did so, Hilda came running over to Tomas. "Tomas! Tomas! We found our Momma and Poppa!" She hugged his legs.

"I know! It's wonderful!" He winked at Alek and Audrey. "I found my sisters!" He smiled while wrapping his arms around Anna and Elsa.

"Whaaaaaaat?" gasped Hilda.

"I know, right?" laughed Ben.

Alek was getting closer to Tomas when Herfinn tackled him out of pure joy. "I've got a Poppa!" he rejoiced.

"Oh...ha...yes you do," grunted Alek.

As everyone conversed, Pegasus decided to graze until their departure.

Tomas stood tall and shouted, "Alright honey! Go for it!"

"You got it!" Zi fastened the bag to the top of the mast and pried it open. In the blink of an eye, an explosive gust of winds blasted the ship forward, sending tidal waves crashing around. There was so much power in the winds, that the _Crusader_ began to hover over the water. As it increased in height, Zi exclaimed, "Hold on, everyone! We're going up!"

The _Crusader_ was elevated high above the clouds and headed home to Arendelle.

"WAAAAAAAAIT!" panicked Captain Alek from the shoreline. "Nooooooooo!" The wounded captain watched as his companions departed without him. He clenched his sword and hid behind a palm tree. After shutting his eyes, he could hear Medusa slithering in search of him.

"Show yourssssself!" she hissed.

"Now what do I do," Alek whispered under his breath.

Back on the _Crusader_ , Captain Alek took a moment to rest in his private quarters. After locking the door behind him, glared at his sword, his hand turned into a leathery black material, revealing himself to be Durag. "Fear not, Hades." said Durag in Alek's voice. "I will complete my mission. The chosen one's story...ends here."

"Alek dear!" called Audrey. "The kids are looking for you. Are you alright?"

Durag shifted his black hand back to Alek's pigmentation. "Tell them I'm coming, Audrey. Poppa's coming."


	17. Chapter 17 - Impostor

**Chapter: 17 Impostor**

The _Crusader_ soared through the night sky, gliding cross the clouds as if it was the sea below it. The bag of winds blasted them towards Arendelle with legendary speed. Eventually, the ship leveled out, and those onboard no longer had to brace themselves. Tomas stood at the helm, taking a deep breath. Zi leaned on his shoulder. "So...this is it."

"We're about to become part of a prophecy that's been over thirty years in the making. It's crazy." Tomas looked to his wife. "Here we are, at the very end of our journey. Every single foe, very battle we've fought has led to this. What happens tonight will determine the fate of the world as we know it. And...for the first time in my life, I'm most certainly...terrified."

"We all are, Tomas." Zi took his hand, instantly soothing his spirits. "I don't know what awaits us in Arendelle, nor do I know how this will all end. What I do know, is that no matter what happens, we're in this. Together. Just as you said to me back in China."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, my love."

"We're all behind you, dear. We're a family after all. Now so, more than ever. No matter what dangers we face."

Tomas wrapped his arm around her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied before kissing him. Moments after, Lucky came hopping out of his collar, making a kissy face. Zi giggled, "Of course you get a kiss too!" She kissed the snowgie's head, making him squeak with delight. "Who's my brave little snowgie? You are!"

Tomas glanced over his shoulder to see Benjamin, sketching clouds in his journal. "How you holding up, Benji?"

Ben laughed to himself. "Good! Just thinking of when I first met you in that forest in Corona."

"I remember that," replied Tomas. "I needed to get to the _Snuggly Duckling_."

"I tried to do you and Lucky a favor. Just a simple ride to a tavern. No big deal. But then again, when is life ever that easy? Little did I know, you'd be whisking me away to fight dastardly foes from China to Greece. I only narrowly escaped death at least a hundred times. No big deal. Now here I am, just a little over three years later, sailing THROUGH THE SKY and towards the apocalypse."

"You're welcome," joked Tomas, prompting Zi to laugh with him.

Ben sighed, "It is funny. Because during all of those close calls and chaos, I would always scold myself, 'Why the bloody hell did I have to offer you a ride to that blasted tavern?' If I had just kept on my way, I wouldn't be caught up in any of this madness. It's only now that I realize the truth behind it all."

"And what's that, Ben?" asked Tomas.

"That if I had to do all of it again...I would. Because of you, I have discovered my inner courage, and experienced the adventure of a lifetime. Most importantly, I have discovered my two best friends in the entire world. I love you two so very much."

"And we love you," hugged Zi. "I suppose I owe all of this to Tomas as well. If I didn't save your sorry ass, none of this would have happened."

"Hey!" he jeered and gave her a nudge. "I saved your sorry ass too!"

"It's possible," she smirked.

"Possible? They were going to gut you!"

"Can we just agree you save each other's sorry arses while saving mine every other day?" sighed Ben, prompting the trio to laugh.

"Oh Ben," Zi facepalmed, causing Tomas, Ben, and even Lucky to gasp. "What?"

Ben was shocked, "You-"

"Facepalmed!" snapped Tomas.

"So?"

"So?" Tomas began to get flustered. "You have been criticizing me on that damn gesture from as far back as I can remember! I can't even count how many times my face has been slapped."

Zi shrugged, "Well, it's a cute gesture."

"You said it was a habit."

"Gesture."

"Habit!"

Zi closed in, "Gesture." She kissed his lips, stressing him further.

"Darling, you're such a...such a...Ugh! There needs to be a name for people like you. People who purposely cause trouble and no damn well that they're causing frustration to people. You're all-"

" _Trolls_ possess the power to wipe memories," Audrey explained the story to Hilda and Herfinn. "They took all of our memories and cast them into the memory stone, hiding the truth from all of us."

"That's scary," dreaded Herfinn.

"But all is well now, my dear." assured Audrey. "Right, Alek?...Alek?" She stood up, "Where's your father?"

Durag, disguised as Alek, made his way towards the ship's helm. He cautiously closed in on Tomas, revealing his true form starting at the arm. With each passing step, Durag took on his true form. His enchanted mace conjured in the palm of his hand and he began to raise it. Lucky saw this and bit Tomas' ear to alert him.

"Oww!" Tomas flinched with a turn. "Lucky! Why did you-" He saw the spiked mace as it came hurling downwards and rolled out of the way. "What the?"

"Alek?" Audrey's eyes blared open as her supposed husband fully transformed into Durag.

"It's the shapeshifter!" Zi took aim with her bow. "What did he do with Alek?"

"Let's not fear the worst," Tomas said as he unsheathed the Sword of Heroes. "For HIS sake!" Tomas flung his shield at Durag to disorient him, and then swung with his sword. Durag countered with his mace, but was astonished when the enchanted blade cut right through it. Enraged, Durag ducked under Tomas' attack and tackled him against the deck. When he did so, he simultaneously shifted into an identical replica of Tomas. The Sword of Heroes clanged against the ground, resheathing itself. The Tomas' rolled in their fistfight as the others ran to help.

"Shoot him, Zi!" urged Benjamin.

Zi grit her teeth while aiming an arrow, "I can't! I don't know which one is him!"

Hercules slid over and grabbed both Tomas' with ease. He slammed their squirming selves against the wall.

"Herc! What are you doing?" gasped one Tomas. "You know me! It's the other one!"

"No!" retaliated the second Tomas. "I'm the real Tomas! Shoot the impostor."

Elsa froze both identicals at the feet, immobilizing them for questioning. "Dammit!" the Tomas' cursed in unison. "He's the bad guy!" they accused each other. "Stop copying me!" They repeated again.

"Jinx and jinx again," Anna shook her head.

"But which one's the real Tomas?" worried Herfinn.

"Herfinn, kiddo." insisted one Tomas. "It's me!"

"Don't listen to him, Herfinn. You know it's me." urged the other Tomas.

"Which one is the assassin?" thought Zi.

"Zi, darling." said one Tomas. "Look me in the eyes. I'm the love of your life, and you are that of mine."

"Zi...Zi!" interrupted the other Tomas. "Just focus on me. After everything we've been through, you have to know that I'm the real Tomas. I truly love you, not whatever this freak claims to be love. Trust my words and listen to your heart. I am yours and you know it." Zi remained focused as the Tomas continued. "Durag is trying to trick you. Don't fall for his scheme!"

"Who the hell is Durag?" asked the other Tomas.

Immediately following his words, Zi shot the first Tomas directly in the head, causing everyone to gasp. "No one knew your name, Durag." Zi sneered. The arrow punctured his temple, and his leathery, inky form blobbed downward. It escaped its icy entrapment while Audrey freed the real Tomas.

Zi fired arrows while Elsa unleashed her ice beams. Durag leapt to the mast and began to climb it. "He's headed for the bag of winds!" alerted Ben.

"I'm on it!" Zi frontflipped onto the mast and climbed in pursuit. Upon reaching the apex, Durag reached for the bag, only to have Zi kick him in the face.

His face shifted into her own appearance, smiled, and mocked, "Is that all you've got?" He turned back to his original, atrocious form and lunged at Zi. She drew her scimitar and beheaded him with a spin. Durag grabbed his own head and remounted it.

"This just keeps getting creepier," scowled Zi.

As Durag recovered, he tied the bag shut. The loss of enchanted winds caused the _Crusader_ to nosedive from the clouds. Everyone braced and slid across the deck.

Durag then kicked Zi off of the mast. She grabbed hold of the nearest rope and tied herself down. "Tomas!" she exclaimed. "The bag!"

Tomas fought through the blasting winds, climbing his way up to the mast. If he didn't reopen that bag in time, he and his companions would meet the same watery demise as his parents. Hercules established a foothold for all to grab onto him. The ship began to gain speed as it plummeted towards the sea. A sailor held onto the helm, his fingers beginning to slip. Elsa held out her hand, "I can't reach you!" she screamed.

The sailor continued to slip and cursed, "I'm not a main character! This was bound to happen!" With that, he slipped and fell off of the ship. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Elsa continued to brace, the late sailor's words continuing to perplex her.

Tomas was almost to the top of the mast when Durag stepped on his hand, sending him sliding down. He looked up at the creature's grotesque face. It began to morph into that of Tomas' face. "Poor poor Tomas," he cackled in his voice while the ship neared the ocean. "Happy trails!" Moments before impact, the bag of winds reopened and sent the ship flying once more. "WHAT?!" As the ship leveled out, Durag turned, still with Tomas' face. "How is this possible?"

There was a sharp whistle, as Tomas and Durag turned to see the real Captain Alek. He was shirtless and bruised, riding Hercules' pegasus. "Alek!" cheered Tomas.

"No one harms a prince of Arendelle!" he exclaimed, his memories restored.

"Shut your eyes!" ordered Alek. The instant Tomas shut his eyes, Alek held up his coat, which was wrapped around something spherical. As he unveiled it, he revealed the severed head of Medusa. Durag looked directly into it, his face morphing back to his original before he was solidified in stone. The statute then fell off of the mast, shattered against the bow, and fell to the sea. Alek quickly wrapped Medusa's head in his coat again and dismounted. "You alright?"

"I'd love to ask you the same thing," laughed Tomas as he climbed up to Alek's level.

"Hey everyone!" cheered Ben. "Alek's back!"

"And there's Pegasus!" rejoiced Hercules. "That horse has a serious snacking problem."

As they descended back to the deck, Alek said, "So Tomas. I see you unlocked the memory stone. How are you handling the truth?"

Tomas chuckled. "Better than you're going to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"THESE TWO GREMLINS ARE MY CHILDREN?!" exclaimed Alek as Hilda and Herfinn snuggled up to him.

"Indeed they are," smirked Audrey. "I had twins."

"Poppaaaa!" the children said in unison.

Alek sighed with a smile, "We have a lot of catching up to do when this is all over."


	18. Chapter 18 - Follow the King

**Chapter: 18 Follow the King**

The kingdom of Arendelle was in flames. Buildings were razed as its inhabitants fought to their last breath to defend it. Civilians ran for the castle, being chased by skeletal warriors and Agraban mercenaries. Cannons exploded in the distance as the Horned King watched the destruction from the base of the North Mountain. Soldiers lay slain across the streets, and the remaining forces lay scattered to defend the castle. On the side closest towards the castle, Kristoff and his ice harvesters fought valiantly to fend off the skeletons.

Gerda, one of the servants, watched from the window of the castle. She gasped in horror, realizing that Rapunzel, Eugene, Charming, Cinderella, Phillip, and Aurora had all been captured. "No!"

A skeleton warrior dropped each prisoner down to heir knees while another readied his axe. Far off in the distance, the Horned King spoke through to his minion. "Finish them."

A warrior grabbed hold of Eugene first, dragging him up to a broken pillar. Using it as a makeshift execution slab, he threw Eugene down, making his wife and the other's watch. "No!" begged Rapunzel. "Please let him go! Take me!"

The skeleton ignored her cries and raised his axe. Eugene turned to lock eyes with his crying love. "Don't look, Rapunzel. Shut your eyes."

The skeleton held Flynn down and prepared to behead him when a bell rang out. The sound made him turn to see an outrageous sight. The _Crusader_ came drifting from the clouds before gently cruising against the water and into the harbor. The skeleton's jaw dropped. "What on earth?" Aurora was dumbfounded.

The ship's ramp came toppling down, and out charged Tomas, leading his companions into battle. "FOR ARENDELLE!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs, raising the Sword of Heroes above his head. His friends ran in behind him, charging the skeletons keeping the hostages while civilians cheered. Tomas struck a skeleton with his sword, blasting it into fiery bits. Elsa froze the others while Ben and Audrey untied the hostages. Everyone else secured the perimeter.

"Impossible," growled the Horned King from afar.

Elsa helped Rapunzel to her feet, "This is the last time we ever do you a favor!" she scolded.

"I don't blame you," replied Elsa.

With the civilians' memories restored, they soon recognized Tomas. A young lad named Michael was the first to stand, "Hail the king of Arendelle!" his phrase was soon reiterated by countless survivors around him.

Tomas remained awestruck by the chanting around him. Elsa looked to him, "While rules dictate that your absence denies you the right to rule, I can make an exception." Tomas raised a brow. "Tomas, be our king, just for the day."

Tomas nodded and raised his blinding sword high. "People of Arendelle! My friends! My brothers! My sisters! The time has come to take back our great nation from the evils that seek to overthrow it! WHO'S WITH ME?!" With that, he ran into battle.

"I'm with you!" cheered Zi while readying her bow.

"And I, lad!" Ben ran as fast as his body could carry him.

"You heard the king!" ordered Captain Alek. "To war!"

"To war!" reiterated Audrey.

"TO WAR!" hollered Hilda and Herfinn, only to be pulled into the castle by Gerda.

"Not a chance," intoned the servant before shutting the door.

"They truly think they can stop me," laughed the Horned King. "Send forth all legions. Crush them."

Jafar nodded next to him, "I shall not fail."

As Tomas ran head on into what would be the greatest battle of his life, he glanced over his shoulders. On either side, he could see nothing but friends and family, willing to stand by him until the very end. He smiled, realizing that all of his life had been devoted to finding where he belonged. Finally, he had found his home, among the amazing and noble companions that had been with him from the very beginning. At peace with himself with a fire burning in his heart, Tomas roared a battle cry before diving into a sea of skeletons.

He slashed his enchanted sword in a circle, setting fire to foes before he sliced the head off of a skeleton. A legion of Jafar's mercenaries rallied into the fray, as all descended into a flurry of chaos. Tomas kneed another foe in the face when Alek and Audrey ran in behind him. The couple went back to back hacking down opponents. "Just like the good old days!" grunted Alek while parrying a stab.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" grinned Audrey before running into battle.

Hercules leapt into the crowd with a monstrous stomp. His shockwave sent warriors spiraling into the air, where Elsa blasted them with he magic. Ben stabbed his first enemy and cheered, "Yesssss!" Four mercenaries caught a glimpse of him and gave chase. "Noooo!" he retreated. Zi fired two arrows, each going through two heads of his attackers. "Woah!"

"No need to thank me!" laughed Zi before launching another arrow. Pegasus galloped by and she mounted him. "How about some air support?" Pegasus took her high into the air, and Zi loosed arrows against rooftop archers.

"Thataway, honey!" exclaimed Tomas before shield bashing a mercenary in the face. He then flung his shield into the back of a skeleton, and used his sword to clear a path to it. Bones blasted everywhere, as none proved to be a match for the Sword of Heroes.

Elsa launched an icicle into an Agraban's chest before Zi flew over. Elsa raised a brow and called to her, "Zi! Pick me up! I've got an idea!" Zi swept by as Elsa mounted Pegasus into the air. The snow queen then raised her hands and conjured up a massive storm of ice shards, which she sent volleying into the enemy advance.

Meanwhile, Anna ran through the wreckage to find her dear Kristoff. Several arrows tattered behind, just barely missing her heels. She tripped before the ice harvesters. "Anna?" worried Kristoff. "Are you alright?" He hugged her tight.

"I am now that I have you. I was so worried. I've missed you and-"

"GAAAAH!" cried a mercenary as he attacked with his scimitar. An arrow struck him in the head as Zi flew over Anna and Kristoff.

"That was too close," gulped Kristoff.

"Follow me," beckoned Anna. "I know a safe path around the fighting and back to the castle."

"We're not backing out just yet. We're in this fight to the end. Right?" The male and female harvesters behind him bellowed in agreement. "To the king! Charge!"

Pegasus flew down and Zi dismounted with Elsa. The duo met up with Tomas in the epicenter of the conflict. Zi and Elsa provided ranged support with their abilities while Ben and Tomas fought side by side. Ben would occasional cut down a foe with his shortsword while Tomas would decimate lines of them with the Sword of Heroes. "Push'em back!" grunted Tomas with a thrust of his battered shield. "Keep fighting! We can do this!"

Alek and Audrey leapt over to the group and rallied behind Tomas. "With you till the end, Tomas!" Alek panted before raising his sword for battle. Behind them, Anna, Kristoff, and the surviving fighters took a stand. The group banded together as the remaining forces of evil stood before them. An eerie silence whisked across the battlefield. Hercules cracked his knuckles, breaking the silence.

Tomas glanced over his shoulder and back to all of them. He smiled, "We've traveled across the world, vanquished the Raven, Shan Yu, and the entire Scarlet Sword. We can do this! COME ON!" Tomas ran into battle, his team rallying behind him. They collided with the enemy with the utmost ferocity. Zi fired an arrow into a mercenary's skull. Tomas wrapped his arm around the necks of two warriors, simultaneously snapping them. Hercules grabbed a skeleton by the spine, ripped it out, and swung it into another. He then spun and dropkicked a third into the air. Tomas held Lucky, "Go for it, buddy!" The snowgie sprinted across the ground, biting mercenary ankles and removing skeleton bones. It thrilled Tomas to see his snowgie buddy causing so much damage to someone other than himself. Lucky was officially the most battle-hardened, extreme snowgie to have ever walked the earth. "Elsa!" called Tomas. "Lucky better get his own ice palace after this battle!" he joked, causing the icy blonde to smirk. Alek and Audrey impaled a foe in the chest while Ben sat on one. Elsa swung a wave of ice particles into the eyes of the enemy, while Anna and Kristoff barreled through.

Tomas was cutting through soldiers when an Agraban archer flanked him. He drew his bow and fired just as Benjamin turned.

The explorer leapt, "Tomas! Look out!" He shoved Tomas, taking the arrow into his own chest instead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomas' entire world slowed as his companion dropped to his knees. "ZI!"

Zi angrily shot her arrow into the archer's head. "BENJIII!" she exclaimed. Hercules kept enemies at bay while Zi and Tomas ran to their companion's aid.

Blood began to soak Ben's vest as he winced with pain, drooping into Tomas' arms. "Stay with me, big guy. Stay with me!"

Ben writhed, "Ahhh...Ahhhh. I've never...been...truly hurt before."

"Shhhh," said Zi. "Try not to talk."

"Can you stand?" asked Tomas. Ben barely shook his head. "Well, you're going to have to. Hang on, buddy!" Tomas slung Ben's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. "Baby steps now. Fight through the pain and I'll get you back to the castle. Darling! Cover me!"

Zi leapt in front of Tomas, launching her remaining arrows before backing up with him. Ben choked, "Did I...do...good?"

"Too good," sighed Tomas. "But I owe you my life, and you can thank me by keeping yours."

A battalion of Agrabans vaulted over the kingdom's wreckage and ran into battle. Alek spun past Audrey and unraveled his coat. He revealed Medusa's head, causing those before it to turn to stone. "Hahaaa!" cheered Alek. Suddenly, a red beam of energy blasted the head to ash. "Dammit!" cursed Alek. "I was having fun."

Jafar unleashed another energy blast from his staff. "Playtime is over," he grimaced as Audrey and Alek prepared to fight him. The duo rolled for cover as Jafar blasted away at them. "Move in! Kill them!" he ordered.

Mercenaries gave chase to Alek and Audrey, drawing them out of cover so Jafar could strike them. He unleashed another powerful beam, of which Alek kicked a soldier in front of him, vaporizing the foe. Jafar cursed at his henchmen's incompetence. Audrey cut down her assailants and then turned to face Jafar. She evaded his attacks and took a swing at him. Jafar responded with a counter using his staff. Audrey focused in on the red-eyed cobra at the tip of it, and felt herself becoming hypnotized.

"That's it," laughed Jafar. "Fall into my trance and become my slave!"

"Leave her alone!" Alek kicked Jafar away, prompting him to engage while Audrey shook off her daze. He swung his blade across the top, slashing off the snakehead. Jafar then revealed a hidden blade at the butt of his staff, and drove it through Alek's lower leg and out the other side.

The scream of her lover's agony was enough to wake Audrey from the trance. She ran at Jafar, just as he slashed the blade up Alek's chest and face, and he fell motionless. "NO!" she screamed before tackling Jafar.

Tomas rushed Benjamin to across the bridge and into the courtyard. There, Olaf and Gerda slipped out to pull him in. "Uncle Benji!" worried Hilda as she saw his injury.

Tomas followed them in while Zi kept watch outside. "Alright, Ben...this is going to hurt like hell." He gripped the arrow shaft. "This bad boy's coming out on three, alright?"

"Oh dear," cringed Ben.

Tomas held his breath, "One-"

 ** _FLOOOOOOMPF!  
_**  
"GEEAAAAOOOOOOOUGH!" howled Ben as Gerda immediately dressed the wound. "You said three! You said on three!"

"You'll thank me later," assured Tomas.

"He'll be alright," examined Gerda. "He has enough fat to block any arrow."

Tomas shook his head with a chuckle, "You lucky son of a-"

"Tomas!" called Zi. "We got company! I need you out here if we're going to win this thing!"

"Stay safe, Ben. I'll see you at the end of this." Tomas ran out to help Zi fend off incoming attackers. "Defend the castle!"

Ben groaned from his chair and just so happened to notice a bowl of chocolates on the table beside him. "Thank you, fattening food. You have my gratitude. If there is anything I can do for you just say the word...Oh wait, there is? Of course I'll eat more of you!" Ben scooped a handful of chocolates and stuffed them into his face.

Audrey locked blades with Jafar and jabbed downwards, disarming him. He responded by quickly grabbing her throat and squeezing. As she struggled to break free, Zi prepared to shoot Jafar. She reached behind her and was...out of arrows. She gasped as Jafar continued to strangle Audrey.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Alek roared before driving his sword through Jafar's torso, killing him. The wounded captain still had plenty of fight left in him, along with a bloody gash across the side of his face.

Audrey held him, "Are you alright? I've got to get you to the castle."

"No," he grumbled, fighting through his pain. "I will not be removed from battle until this engagement is decided. I win, or I die on it. Look out!" Alek wearily stabbed an incoming skeleton and Audrey finished it off. The two continued to fight, holding their ground against incoming hordes. Alek, immobilized by his leg wound, remained stationary and wildly struck at enemies with his sword.

On the other side, Elsa, Anna and Hercules stood their ground. Tomas joined them, "How are we holding?"

"So far so good!" punched Hercules.

"For how long, no idea." tired Elsa.

"We've got to end this where it all started." Tomas dashed back through the town and towards the stables. He slid open the door to gaze upon his amazing and powerful steed, Thor. The black horse snorted proudly. "I need you again, old friend." smiled Tomas. He mounted the mighty horse, remembering riding him at the very beginning of his adventure.

He furiously galloped out of the stable as Zi stopped him. "I'm coming with you."

"No,"

"Don't do this to me now!"

"Zi, I almost lost you once. I can't lose you again. This is my fight."

"No this is our fight!" contested Zi.

"This sword is the only weapon that stands a chance against the Horned King. We don't know what powers we're dealing with." Zi remained stern until Tomas dismounted. He held her close, "I have to do this, Zi. I have to end this."

"Let me help you," intoned Zi.

"With weapons that can't hurt him? He'll kill you, my love. If you want to help me, you need to lead the others to victory here. These enemies will just keep coming until that freak...thing...is dead. Can I count on you?" He wiped a tear from Zi's pale cheek.

"Of course you can count on me," she replied. "I love you."

"And I love you. That's why I have to do this. To end this quest so we can leave this all behind." Tomas sighed while firmly gripping the hands of his wife. "This is my destiny. It has been since Ada had that vision all those years ago."

Zi nodded and affirmed, "Then you complete this destiny of yours. Now you go, and send that thing back to hell where it belongs. I'll see you at the end of all of this." She brought Tomas in for a powerfully passionate kiss.

As they parted lips, Tomas replied, "You're damn right you will."

Tomas mounted Thor as Lucky eagerly squeaked on his shoulder. Tomas plucked him off as the snowgie retaliated. "Not this time, buddy. Zi needs your help to fight these bad guys!" He tossed the reluctant snowgie into Zi's hands. "This for you two, and for all that I hold dear!" Tomas spurred Thor and rode off into battle.

Ben noticed the confrontation outside, and forced himself to hobble into the courtyard. "Where's he going?" worried the explorer.

Zi smiled confidently, watching her husband ride violently to face off agains the Horned King. "To save us all." 


	19. Chapter 19 - The End of All Things

**Chapter: 19 The End of All Things**

Tomas navigated the ruined streets of Arendelle, riding his way around the central conflict. He picked off any straggling skeletons with a swing of his sword and proceeded to make his towards the kingdom's gates. Lucky for him, the Horned King's initial assault had blasted holes in the walls. One of which was big enough for Tomas to leap out, and proceed to track down his foe.

Zi returned to the battlefield, dropping her empty quiver and unsheathing her scimitar. The blade was forged by Tomas, and was as lethal as it was elegant. She struck into a skeleton's torso before slicing across a mercenary. "Fight on!" she urged.

"What about Tomas?" asked Elsa while freezing enemies. "Where is he?"

"He's gone to face the Horned King."

"By himself?" gasped the snow queen.

Zi controlled her worries, "We need to keep the enemy fixed on us to clear Tomas' path and buy him time!"

Alek struck another foe before falling over and coughing up blood. "Alek!" yelled Audrey before dropping next to him. "Stay with me!"

"I'm...fine," he garbled before struggling to rise again. His energy faded, and the captain fell on his back. Audrey battled around him, defending his weary self as he fought through his agony.

"Don't you quit on me!" blared Audrey in an exasperated tone. She began to shake him when a skeleton kicked her to the ground. She retaliated by swiftly grabbing its ankle and furiously tearing it off.

Alek raised a trembling hand, of which Audrey took hold of and hoisted him up. He looked at her with reddened eyes as she handed him his sword. "I'm not quitting on you. I never will." He loosed a battle cry before slamming his sword into a foe's shoulder.

Tomas galloped through the woodlands, loosely following the trails left behind by the invading legions. His trackdown led him to the Valley of the Living Rock. The rocky landscape was teeming with the cracks of natural hot springs. Tomas brought Thor to a grinding halt. Around him, he could see several trolls that were killed by the Horned King. He could only hope the rest of the populace rolled themselves to safety. In the center of the valley, stood the Horned King himself.

Tomas remained firm and steadied his horse. "Easy, Thor."

The Horned King turned, his bright red eyes glowing through his skull face. His sharp, jagged teeth began to part as he spoke, "Well...Tomas, is it? I have waited a long time to finally meet you...in the flesh."

"That voice," Tomas squinted with intrigue. "I've heard it before."

"Do you not remember our first conversation? I'm appalled."

Tomas' suddenly recalled defeating Carina, and the voice that spoke through her Raven mask.

 _Tomas loomed over the Raven's beak mask. As he stared intently at it, he began to hear a ringing in his ears. A hellish voice whispered inside his head... "Tomas...Tomas."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"The future ruler of your world. You have shown your combat mastery by defeating my former servant. Carina was an irritable one. Always failing me. But you...you can wield the powers she so horribly misused. Join me. Put on the mask, and become the true Raven. Experience power beyond your capabilities. I can bestow knowledge upon you. Tell you what happened to your parents._

"I remember now. You were the one behind all of this evil from the very beginning. The cataclysmic evil that was part of the prophecy!"

"And you, my incompetent hindrance, also part of the prophecy." The Horned King slowly walked towards him. "We have a choice, Tomas. You and I can pointlessly battle, resulting my killing of you...Or, we can join together. Rule at my side. Truly you are the most superior warrior to walk the land. You've bested every one of my...associates. Take your rightful place at my side, and we can rule together. Let the weak tremble before our might. The choice is yours."

Tomas took a deep breath, never breaking eye contact with the villain. "Maybe you're right. I am the most superior warrior to walk the land. It is because of this fact, that I will NEVER join you. It is because of this fact, that I can wield THIS!" Tomas unsheathed the Sword of Heroes, causing the king to shudder at its brightness. "And I guarantee it'll do a number on you. Yeah, I've bested every one of your lackeys. Now it's your turn to get a beatdown."

"Enchanted weapon or not, you are no match for my enhanced powers!" The Horned King stretched out his hands, unleashing an explosive fury of fire and electricity. Tomas blocked the bolts with his sword and galloped away on Thor. "You cannot escape!" His powers created fissures in the ground, intensifying the valley's heat.

"Faster, buddy!" Tomas spurred his stallion. Thor circled around the Horned King as Tomas searched for an opening. He leapt off, deflecting the king's lightning before taking a swing at him. The enchanted sword slashed against the king's shoulder, causing him to hiss. The residue caught fire, of which he quickly put out. Tomas jabbed, only to have the king blast him away with a burst of energy.

"You should have joined me while you had the chance!" scolded the king as he chased Tomas, blasting rocks to bits with his lightning bolts. Tomas slid for cover when Thor dashed by to pick him up. Once atop his steed, Tomas rode across the valley to buy himself some time. The Horned King unleashed a lightning bolt directly at Tomas' face. He swung the Sword of Heroes against it, and sent the bolt directly into the Horned King's face. He writhed and flailed as the attack jolted himself.

Thor gave Tomas a nudge, prompting him to ask, "Did we...get him?" The Horned King rose up with an explosive screech. "Nope. Definitely didn't get him!" Tomas tugged on the reigns and rode up the side of the North Mountain. The Horned King hovered alongside the mountain, thrusting surges of fireballs and just barely missing Tomas. It was then that an idea began to spark up in Tomas' head. "Hey ugly!" he exclaimed. "You want me? Come and get me!" A blast of fire bursted behind them sending them tumbling into the snow before them.

Zi fought on with her scimitar as two warriors ganged up on her. She kicked one in the jaw while slicing down the other. "The North Mountain!" pointed Anna.

Zi looked to see explosions in the distance, "Tomas." she worried.

Thor quickly recovered and pressed onwards, swerving around the mountain's narrow corners until he reached the peak. He could see Elsa's abandoned ice palace directly across. "I hope this works," he unfastened his satchel and began to swing it. He quickened his pace when he heard the Horned King looming behind him. With a furious thrust of his arm, Tomas flung the satchel into the doors of Elsa's palace, producing an echoing thud. "Come on, you big heap of snow! Please tell me you're still up here after three years!"

"TOMAS!" bellowed the Horned King before landing against the snow, scorching the ground where he stood. Tomas rigorously turned Thor to ride around and buy time for his plan to work. Just as he galloped, a the Horned King ignited a lightning bolt into Thor's chest, sending him collapsing over with a shrill cry.

The two tumbled against the snow, Tomas landing face first. He quickly rose up and leaned to pick up Thor. "Come on, buddy!...Thor?" he urged, only to realize a heartbreaking truth. Thor lay motionless before him, gone from the world within seconds of the Horned King's attack. "No," Tomas uttered under his breath, his hand brushing against the stallion's proud mane. "Safe travels, my champion," he bowed his head.

"Such a pity!" cackled the Horned King as he walked up to Tomas.

Tomas growled as tears swelled in his eyes. Enraged, he yelled, "You'll pay for that!" Tomas reached for his sword, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Much to his dismay, he reached to find his belt undone during the fall. He panicked, searching for his sword that had been lost in the snow.

As his hands sifted through the snow, the Horned King began to produce a fireball. "Goodbye, Tomas."

 ** _THWAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
_**  
Marshmallow, Elsa's ferocious snow monster, emerged from the palace and swatted the Horned King. The two began to fight, giving Tomas just enough time to find his sword, unsheathe it, and rush his enemy. Marshmallow clawed at the king, but he blasted him in the torso with a fireball. The monster collapsed over the mountain side with a tremendous roar. The Horned King turned just in time to grab Tomas' arm before he could attack. He squeezed, burning it, and then flung Tomas across the snow before them.

Tomas lay practically unconscious on the snowy ground. He had nicked his head on one of the mountain stones, drawing blood. His arm was now sizzling and scarred from the Horned King's fiery grip. His eyes slowly began to close. The Horned King laughed at the Arendellian's demise.

In Tomas' blackened daze, he began to hear an echo. His mind flashed back to three years ago, when he held Ada before she died in his arms. He heard her voice, remembering those final words...

 _"Now you listen here, child. You go. You fight. You stop the Raven and any of the evils that threaten what and who you love. And you never...stop fighting. Just promise me to carry love into all that you do."_

Those words seemed to revitalize Tomas' spirits. His eyes shot open, and his weakened arms regained their strength. He grunted, forcing himself to stand with his sword raised high. The Horned King gasped, "You're alive! But how?"

"Simple answer, you bastard. You're greatest hit, just wasn't enough." Tomas forced a cocky smile and assumed a fighting stance.

Infuriated, the Horned King put his hands together, "Then I will have to hit you with even GREATER POWER!" He thrusted both hands forward, blasting wave upon wave of fire and lightning.

Tomas held up the Sword of Heroes, which blocked the intensity of this supernatural attack. Tomas pushed through his pain and the force of the Horned King, taking whatever slow steps he could to reach his target. With each passing step, the memories of the past gave him strength. He could hear Ben and Zi's singing from the night they first bonded on a ship.

 _Ben sang..._

 _And that is the story_

 _Of the amazing three..._

 _The trio sang together..._

You and you and I

 _Friends, are, weeeeeeeeee!  
_

Tomas winced at the pain before dropping to his knees. The Horned King intensified his dark magic, but Tomas stood once more, drawing nearer. He flashed back to embracing and kissing ZI on their wedding day.

 _He then swept Zi off of her feet and spun her in his arms. "I love you, Zi."_

"And I love you, Tomas."

 __  
Tomas took another step forward, the heat beginning to pulse away from his sword and smelt his armor. Toma's blue coat began to tear at the sleeves and hem. He could hear his dear friend, Benjamin.

 _Ben sighed, "It is funny. Because during all of those close calls and chaos, I would always scold myself, 'Why the bloody hell did I have to offer you a ride to that blasted tavern?' If I had just kept on my way, I wouldn't be caught up in any of this madness. It's only now that I realize the truth behind it all."_

 _"And what's that, Ben?" asked Tomas._

"That if I had to do all of it again...I would. Because of you, I have discovered my inner courage, and experienced the adventure of a lifetime. Most importantly, I have discovered my two best friends in the entire world. I love you two so very much."

 __  
With a huff, Tomas pressed onward, unafraid to face the Horned King, who began to panic at the man's resilience. Queen Idun's words passed through Tomas' thoughts.

 _"Momma loves you, Tomas. Momma loves you more than anything. Never...never forget that, alright?"_

  
The memory shifted to the day he was born, and the king and queen rejoiced in his presence.

 _"Oh, your majesty." Gerda sniffled. "It's a beautiful, precious little boy."_

 _Gerda placed the baby in Idun's arms. The queen cried at the sight of her beautiful creation, and ran her gentle hand across his head. He had his mother's hair, and his father's eyes. "Agdar, he's perfect."_

 _"Our little prince," smiled Agdar as he kissed the child's forehead. "Our little..."_

 _"Tomas," Idun whispered. "Tomas shall be his name."_

Tomas surged forward, his long hair blowing behind him, ash parting from his sword and striking against his face. He grit his teeth and took another powerful step, digging his boots in. The Horned King made one final, enormous burst of energy from his hands, but Tomas held on. All went silent in his mind, as he heard the words of Princess Anna.

 _"I always knew there was something special about you."_

Tomas got so close to the Horned King, that he could look through the flames and into his eyes. Anna continued.

 _"From the moment you saved my life in that tavern those years ago, to every moment after." She ran her petite, nurturing hand against the side of his face. She looked into his eyes with great clarity. "I love you," she sniffled. "My brother."  
_  
 _Hail the king of Arendelle!" echoed the kingdom's people._

Tomas overcame the Horned King's attack and grabbed him by the throat with his offhand. The Horned King choked as Tomas pointed the Sword of Heroes at his chest. One, final memory echoed in his mind. He could see his younger consulting his master in the Maelstrom.

 _"Now you listen to me, boy. I don't know why your parents left you as a child. I don't. But I have to believe it was for a reason. A reason that you'll be throwing away if you leave the clan."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I believe that we discovery our destiny on the path to self-improvement. It's the little moments that shape us into who we are, and only through that shaping, can we fully understand our destiny. If you walk away, you will never hone the skills you've been learning in the Maelstrom for years. You're a brilliant swordsman, and a damn fine blacksmith. You can be the best, if you just...stay...here. You want purpose in your life? Make becoming the best your purpose. Arendelle needs you. You dedicate yourself to your country, and not only will the people love you, but you will love yourself. And on your journey of self discovery, you're past will come to light, but only when you're ready."_

 _"Dedicate myself to my country..."_

 _"And don't you dare tell me you're not Arendellian. I know you are."_

 _"How could you possibly?"_

 _"Because you're a fighter. Because you don't let anyone smack you to the ground unless you take them down with you. The ferocity, the pride, the honor. All of that is running through your blood. Mark my words, Tomas. You're going to be a hero to this country someday."_

 _"I don't get it. I'm the first outsider to ever be in this group. You found me when I was a baby and took me in just like that. Why? Why put so much effort into...just me?"_

 _Marius smiled down and replied..._

 _ **"Because everyone needs a hero. Someone to guide them to the light. To become a symbol. To become hope. I've done it for you, and someday, you...will do it for everyone. The world needs you, Tomas. Be its hero."  
**_ __

 _ **"Be its hero."  
**_ __

Tomas smiled as a tear ran down the side of his face. He plunged his sword into the Horned King's chest, causing his to scream, "NOOOOOO!"

Tomas roared valiantly, his warrior blood surging through him as he drove the sword deeper into his foe. The Horned King began to glow, his energy escaping and reacting against the sword. The ground trembled, but Tomas never broke his gaze into the Horned King's worried eyes. Tomas smiled wider, and spoke, "Long live this world." The Horned King's screeching faded as he began to disintegrate while his magic combusted into one final burst.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_**

An explosion blasted atop the North Mountain, creating several avalanches. The explosion was so powerful, that the shockwaves leveled the trees of the forest and sent everyone in Arendelle falling back. The remaining skeletons disintegrated with the explosion, signifying the Horned King's death. Windows shattered and ships nearly tipped over. Zi sat up from the shockwave and widened her eyes at the unbelievable sight. A colossal mushroom cloud rose from the North Mountain, which was nearly flattened with an enormous crater in its center. Zi immediately grabbed hold of Pegasus, "Get me up there!" She mounted the mystical horse and took to the sky.

Zi flew around the smoke and dove right into it. Pegasus flapped his wings to clear the air as Zi dismounted. "Tomas!" she exclaimed and readied her scimitar to defend herself. "Tomaaaaaaaaaas!" She tripped in exasperation, rolling into the crater. "Tomas!" she raised her sword. "Where are you?!" As she peered through the smoke, she saw him resting against Thor's body, his head laid back. "TOMAS!" Zi shrieked, dropping her scimitar and bolting towards her husband. She dropped to her knees and gripped at his neck, bringing his body close to hers. "Tomas?" She shook him and stared worriedly at his closed eyes. "Darling?" She pat his chest, "Tomas! It's me! Zi...your...your wife." Tomas didn't respond. She held his lifeless hand and pressed it against her cheek. "Tomas...please wake up." She lost control. Her lower lip trembled and she pressed her forehead to his. His arm fell limp, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "No Tomas. Please don't leave me. You said you'd see me at the end of this! Keep your word!" Zi shook him and sniffled.

She cradled her dearest husband in her arms and sobbed into his forehead. She kissed it while caressing his face. Clenching her fist she jerked her head upward and screamed in anguish. Her wrenching scream echoed throughout the mountain until her voice strained. She kept him in her embrace and began to whimper. "My friend...myhusband...my king...my Tomas." She cried, "My Tomas."

Lucky popped out of Zi's collar and squeaked sadly. The snowgie began to grow restless until Zi held him close. "There there, little one. He fulfilled his destiny. He's...finally free." she sobbed.

Zi caressed Tomas' bearded face, and whispered. "Be at peace, my love. You...above all...have earned it." She hugged his body, running her fingers through his hair. "I...will never forget you, and all that you've done for me." She broke down again, crying against him.

"I see them!" cheered Anna from the ruins. She pointed as Pegasus landed and Zi dismounted.

"Hahaaaa!" applauded Ben and the others.

Alek rested against Audrey's chest, as they too smiled.

Everyone grew silent when Zi stepped forward, carrying Tomas' body in her arms.

Elsa gasped as Anna placed her hands over her mouth.

"No," was all Ben could utter, his eyes instantly swelling with tears. He removed his hat and hung his head, his mustache twitching with each sniffle. Alek, Audrey, and the others were silent in shock.

Zi looked down at her husband as clouds parted above her. The sun shined down on the two of them. Tomas' eyes were peacefully shut, and a faint smile rested against his face, as if he had truly gone in peace. Zi looked up, took a deep breath, and spoke with tears in her eyes. "He gave his life...so that we could keep ours. Let us live them to the fullest...for him."

Tomas was laid on a slab that night, dressed in his finest robes. The Sword of Heroes was to be placed in his hands, but the blade seemed to have vanished. Zi would be the one to step forward, and dip the torch on the timber underneath her husband. All were silent, staring into the flames as the cremation began. Ben held Zi's hand, who in turn took hold of Elsa. She took Anna's, and the companions continued to join each other through the silence of the night.

Thor merrily galloped across the snowy plains. Tomas rode onwards, his fine blue robes glistening. "Faster, Thor!" he laughed. "Faster!" The horse happily obliged and the two ventured on to see a cozy cabin. Its windows glowed as the door began to open, revealing the golden warmth and light emanating from within. Auntie Ada held the door open and waved towards Tomas.

He happily rode to the cabin, tying Thor to the nearby post before dismounting. He embraced Ada. "I've missed you," she smiled.

"Ada?" he smiled back. "Is it...really you?"

She nodded, "I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"We?" wondered Tomas before she motioned towards the inside of the glowing cabin.

"There he is!" cheered Master Marius. The warrior sat at the head of a grand dining table. "Tomas, my boy!"

"Tomas!" called Queen Idun. "My dearest son!"

"My prince," smiled King Agdar.

"Mother?" smiled Tomas. "Father?"

Sitting next to them were Lihua and Nora, who waved respectfully.

"You're just in time!" laughed Lihua while Kai finished setting the table.

"We're just about to have a feast in your honor," smiled Nora.

Idun pulled out a chair. "I saved you a seat next to me!"

"We couldn't be more proud of you," said Agdar.

"Come on in, hero!" rejoiced Marius. "I knew you could do it. I told you all he was a hero!"

Tomas looked to Ada and she said, "Welcome home, Tomas." He gave a light bow, smiled, and took his seat at the table." 


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**Chapter: 20 Epilogue  
**

Months had passed since the the great battle of Arendelle. The kingdom was still being steadily rebuilt, along with those of Cinderella and Aurora. A banner whooshed in the wind, its emblem that of a reborn Maelstrom. "Forward!" exclaimed Zi. "And left!...To the right!...Kick!...Strike!" Zi stood before a line of recruits, including Kristoff and Anna, who swung their training swords in the ways she had instructed them. "Excellent work!" she smiled. Lucky squeaked in agreement on her shoulder.

"Thank you, master." The recruits spoke in unison.

Zi bowed, "I'll see you all for archery practice in three hours. Dismissed!" As her trainees dispersed, mounted her own stallion and rode back towards Arendelle.

Anna giggled, "I'll be a better fighter than you soon."

"Keep dreaming," laughed Kristoff.

Zi galloped passed the construction around her and smiled, realizing that all of it symbolized the return of a glorious kingdom. "Good, morning your majesty!"

Elsa gave a wave, "Morning, Zi. How goes the training?"

"They'll be the finest force all of Arendelle has ever seen," she smiled.

"With a master like you leading them, I don't doubt it for a second. Captain Alek smiled at her, limping forward with his peg leg. The scar across his face had healed considerably as he turned to kiss his newlywed wife, Audrey. Hilda and Herfinn hugged her legs before running off to play in the streets.

Zi smiled and waved to them before heading off once more. This time, she rode for a beautiful hill of green overlooking Arendelle. In the center of this hill was a robust statue of Tomas. His figure stood tall, clenching his sword and shield. His stone face watched over the entire kingdom, and forever remained a symbol. The plaque below his feet read: 

**_In loving memory of Tomas._** ****

 ** _Hero to the kingdoms of the world._** ****

 ** _True friend and beloved husband._**

Zi removed a bushel of vibrant crocuses from her pouch. She knelt in front of the statue and placed them at it. "They're fresh, my love." she faintly smiled. "Alek and I have started up that clan of yours again. Been training them in a mixture of your fighting style and mine. They'll be the most deadly acrobats you've ever seen!" she laughed. Lucky squeaked on her shoulder. "What he said."

"I guess...you were right. You said I'd see you at the end of the battle. And...I am seeing you, right now. Not just as a statue, but in all that I've done. I see you in the hearts of the people you've saved. I see you in their eyes. They're all alive because of you. "Zi placed her hand on the statue's base. "Oh Tomas, you will always have the biggest place in my heart. One that no other can ever possess." She smiled at the ring on her finger. "I can only hope you'd be proud of the life I've begun without you. Not a day goes by that I don't look to you for wisdom." Zi felt herself tearing up again, "Nor a day where my heart doesn't shatter and weep for you."

A hand rested against her shoulder, and she turned to see Benji. "I miss him too, lass."

"Oh Benji," Zi hugged him as the two cried together. Lucky snuggled between their faces to comfort them.

"But I will tell you this," Ben wiped his tears. "Tomas was the toughest, bravest, most loving man I've ever met in my life. He will always be with all of us. In our spirits and our actions. From every lesson he's taught us to the ones we learn in the days to come. We smile because of him. We're all alive, because of him. That's why we have to venture on. In honor of him."

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Zi."

Lucky squeaked. "And we love you Lucky," said the two together.

"I will always live for him," smiled Zi. "Knowing that wherever he is, I will see him again."

"We both will," smiled Ben. "That's why I'm heading out."

"Where will you go?"

"On an adventure," he smiled. "I have a promise to fulfill. You see, a nomadic shepherd named Aziz once discovered what was believed to be the ancient city of Atlantis. He recorded his detailed, two-year experience where he ventured through a deep schism in the earth and found the ancient civilization. He was thought to be a madman, and wrote most of his notes in an indecipherable language while imprisoned. Now all of these accounts are recorded in what's been called the Shepherd's Journal."

Zi was bewildered. "What are you babbling on about?"

Ben rolled his eyes, "Oh lass, the Shepherd's Journal is the missing link, the final key to unlocking the secrets to discovering Atlantis!"

"You're going to venture by yourself after this thing?"

"No! You're coming with me!" grinned Ben. "It'll be an entirely new adventure! We'll travel the world until we track that bloody book down and find Atlantis."

"Ben, I can't." Zi sighed. "My place is here, with the Maelstrom."

Ben frowned but forced a smile. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well then...goodbye...old friend." He embraced Zi, fastened his backpack, and walked down the hill.

Zi looked back to Tomas' statue. "What are you looking at?" She looked into his eyes. "What?...I know Ben will get himself killed without me...Ugh. Don't give me that look, my love!" Zi sighed. "Oh who am I kidding. I love you, and I know you'd want me to do this." She blew the statue a kiss, "Here's to you, Tomas." Lucky hopped on her shoulder, blowing kissy faces as well. "Oh come along, you little troublemaker." she giggled. "Good snowgie! Good snowgie!"

Ben prepared to depart on a trade ship, giving Arendelle one last glance before he heard, "So, where do we start?"

"Huh?" Ben turned to see Zi leaning beside him. Her quiver was restocked on arrows and her bow rested over her shoulder. "Zi!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? What about the Maelstrom?"

"Alek and Audrey will manage from now on. They were bred for the military life." Zi gave Ben a playful punch. "Besides, you'd be dead on any adventure without me. Someone's got to watch your back." Lucky squeaked and kissed her cheek.

Ben squealed like an eager child. "Oh how exciting! Sheperd's Journal...you will soon be ours!"

Ben, Zi, and Lucky peered over the horizon as their ship sailed across the waves. They smiled, eager to know what adventure awaited them. They were heroes. They were friends. They...were Trailblazers. _TRAILBLAZE_

The end...

is only the beginning. 

Thank you to everyone who made this tremendous trilogy possible. This was one of the most emotional and inspiring stories I have ever created. I am so honored and happy that you all enjoyed it so much. I will do my best to keep writing exciting adventures in the future, and look forward to having you all join me. Thank you to my beloved readers, friends, and family. I'd be nothing without any of you. I hereby dedicate this to the hero in all of us. Always believe in yourself, never give up, stand for your beliefs and live the amazing adventure that is your life. 

**_*Post-credits scene*_**

"Ready weapons!" exclaimed Captain Alek. The Maelstrom recruits ran to grab their weapons for training. They hurriedly grabbed swords and spears before falling in line. Hilda and Herfinn playfully ran passed the barracks. Herfinn stopped when something caught his eye. One of the sword hilts was glowing in the basket. He cautiously approached it, and gasped when he realized it was Tomas' Sword of Heroes. He gripped it, and was able to remove it from the sheathe.

Hilda gasped, "Momma! Poppa!"

"What is it?" worried Audrey, only to yelp at the sight of her son wielding the legendary sword.

Alek smiled, "He's been chosen."

 ** _~ Long Live Imagination ~_**

 ** _~ Michael ~_**


End file.
